Puff Puff and Away!
by CRose
Summary: A power unlike anything Ranma has ever encountered before is coming to Nerima and it's name its Buttercup Utonium, the green eyed beauty from Townsvile.
1. A Flash of Green

Notes: This is an edited version of the first chapter. I've altered and expanded the fight scene that was getting so many complaints. Also, note that the PPG's powers are quite like Superman's powers. Flight, strength, heat vision, etc. There are some differences, but nothing to obvious. The girl's have a top speed of near the speed of light, but they can't maintain it for to long. So does Superman, as shown in the first movie. The girl's don't run around using their full power all the time, so don't expect them to do so in the fic. They are super heroes, as such they have to protect life, so ripping the bad guys limb from limb just won't work. So they slowly use just enough force to fight the bad guys so they don't kill them outright. 

Story Balance: As stated, the girl's won't run around using their full strength because people could die that way. This is also after Ranma fought Saffron so he's quite strong as well. The bad guys of the fic will also be enhanced, I won't say how just yet, but they needed to be stronger to balance the fic and make a good story. There is a clue with the first bad guy in the fight at the end of this chapter. He does something he normally can't do. Something similar will be shown with the second bad guy in the next chapter.

I hope this covers any of the mistakes I may have made with this fic and the fight scenes. Email me if you think something else needs edited.

oooooooooo  
Puff Puff and Away  
Chapter 01  
Cory D. Rose  
©2005  
oooooooooo

Buttercup yawned as she stood at the corner of the block and looked around, a backpack slung over her shoulder. This wasn't the Buttercup that everyone remembers, as a member of the Powerpuff girls, in Townsville. Instead she was an older Buttercup, seventeen years old and out wandering around the world. Her sisters of course were still back in Townsville protecting the city from whatever moron would show up next.

Sure she missed them terribly, but after almost fifteen years of constant battle she just couldn't stand to be around that town anymore. Her sister's meant more to her than her own life, but even she needed a break from them at some point. A chance to prove her independence to herself and everyone else.

Professor Utonium on the other hand hadn't been too surprised and admitted that he thought she would strike it out on her own any time now. Of course he did this while balling his eyes out and yelling about his little girl being all grown up, he could be strange at times. Of course, she blushed, she had been crying almost as much even as she packed her pack.

When she was younger she always wears a simple green dress with a black band around her waist to distinguish herself from her sisters. As a seventeen year old teenager she still wore green, but she looked quite a bit different. She wore a simple white t-shirt that stopped just below her B-cup sized breasts and showed off her stomach. Then there was her simple dark green skirt, the black thigh high stockings, leather boots, and leather jacket with Powerpuff girls on the back slightly obscured by her backpack.

Over the last six months she had visited most of the cities in the United States, then moved over to Europe, then made her way across until she reached China. It had taken quite a while, but being able to fly near the speed of light did help getting from town to town a little. The only thing that caused her problems at first was the language barrier, but the Professor sent her a small ear piece that worked like a universal translator that slowly taught her the language she needed while she slept.

Her exploration of China had been a little sporadic and she really hadn't had a chance to explore around like she wanted, but if the paper she held in her hand was true, it meant she would find what she wanted in Japan. As a superhero she was good at stopping bad guys, she could fly, had super strength, invulnerability, and even fire beams of energy from her eyes.

The criminals of Townsville had experienced all their powers, but Buttercup wanted to learn how to fight without having to depend on her powers like Bubbles and Blossom did. Even when she was younger she would take on problems with her fists before she resorted to her powers and now she wanted to take that one step more. She wanted to learn how to fight.

While in China she studied under several Masters and learned quite a bit about fighting, but most of the styles seemed too specialized for specific purposes. Styles that could only be used in special situations. Most of the Masters explained to her about the basics of fighting. Stressing that she needed to find the right style that would benefit her the most.

Then two days ago she was presented with a name of a Master in Japan that had a style that specialized in aerial combat. A man named Genma Saotome. For the first time in months she felt excited to be on the trail of a fighting style that could make her even stronger. There was only one problem; Genma Saotome had a reputation in China that she accidentally stumbled across.

Seems the man was a thief of some kind. Asking people about him was like setting off a hurricane of hatred, anger, and resentment that still swirled around the man's name. She ignored the stories people were telling her as she traveled. So now she was standing at the corner of a block, about a mile form the beach and looking out over the ocean. Somewhere out there the Japanese Islands were waiting for her to arrive.

Smiling, she rose into the air about three hundred feet, changed directions, and started flying across the ocean. She figured this wouldn't be as bad as when she flew across the ocean from America. Pouring on the speed, a green aura flared around her and started leaving a line of energy in her wake. Her coat and skirt started flapping wildly as she increased speed, but she ignored it as she focused on getting to Japan. Looking ahead, she tried to spot the islands in the distance and hoped she could find it without to much trouble.

Looking down she spotted some dolphins playing in the water. Laughing, she flew down skimmed the water with them for several minutes. Waving goodbye, she rose into the air again and skimmed just below the clouds, watching the ocean below. About half an hour later she spotted the Islands in the distance and changed her direction just a little. A few minutes later she was flying over Tokyo Bay and waving at all the people pointing in her direction.

Just as she was flying over the beach a uniformed cop waved her over. She slowed to a stop about ten feet above him and landed in front of him. "Hello." She said in Japanese.

"You need to check in with Customs before you enter the country."

Buttercup blinked. "Oh yeah, I haven't had to do that since I visited London."

oooooooooo

Wandering through Tokyo was a completely new experience for Buttercup. She was used to having a bit of personal space, but with so many people living on one tiny little island, that was just impossible. Even the businesses were a lot smaller than one would expect. Just little hole in the wall rooms filled with whatever could be packed in to the tiny spaces. Signs were everywhere, covering buildings, on arches over the streets, and canal fences.

She was just glad the professor's translator allowed her to understand what people were saying to her and corrected what she was saying at the same time. In about a week she wouldn't need it anymore, but it was just so handy that it seemed to perform a miracle when she needed it the most. She also took the time to carefully ask a few people about Genma Saotome.

At first no one knew who she was talking about, but eventually after about an hour she found someone that pointed her towards Nerima. It seemed that the guy liked to drink quite a bit and was known to most of the bars for miles around. Luckily she hadn't actually had to go into a bar itself, but found a police officer that knew the man's habits by reputation. She would have to thank Miyuki and Natsumi when she had a chance.

Though she would have to also figure out why they kept winking at her and giggling to themselves. Shrugging, she followed the map Miyuki gave her as well as she could. She wanted to find the guy that designed this city and give him the beating of his life. She didn't like being lost and only knew that she was heading in the general direction of a place called Nerima.

It was early in the afternoon when she gave up trying to find the stupid place on her own. She flew about two hundred feet into the air and looked out over the huge city and tried to spot something that may point her in the direction of Nerima. Growling, she flew across the city and ignored the people pointing at her as she followed the streets below. From above the city she could see how the canals seemed to criss cross the entire city, bringing water to everyone.

Alighting on top of an antenna, she took a closer look at the city and spotted one of the many police box stations that littered the city. Just big enough for an officer to sit down inside to keep out of the sun and still be able to respond to anything within a few blocks on foot. She flew down and landed on top of the little box, much to the officer's shock as he watched her land with ease.

"Hello." She said.

"Um...yes?"

"I need some directions." She leaned down, eyes glowing, showing her irritation.

"Where to?" He asked and gulped.

"I'm trying to find Nerima or a man named Genma Saotome."

"Um, Nerima is just a couple of miles from here. In that direction." He said and pointed.

"And Genma?"

"Never heard of him."

Buttercup nodded, not really aware how scary she looked at that moment. "Thank you."

She rose into the air and headed towards Nerima again and didn't see the officer stagger back into the box and sit down heavily, and release a burst of air. "Blasted martial artists are everywhere these days. Good thing she's headed for Nerima, otherwise she'd be a problem."

Several minutes later Buttercup was hovering above Furinkan High School, looking down on the students below as they played a game of soccer. No one on the field had noticed her, but by the sounds coming from the school itself, the students on the upper floors had spotted her.

She never was one to hide her powers for any reason so she gave them a glance, noticed all the boys watching her from the windows, and just hovered there with her arms crossed as she watched the game below. She didn't noticed that several girls were also looking up at her as well. Nabiki Tendo and Akane had obviously taken noticed of her.

One was eyeing her and taking noticed while the other one looked ready to kill her for some reason. This made the other girls around her a bit edgy, especially when Akane started to glow. Even the boys were starting to back away from the girl as she growled.

As Buttercup flew over the school she spotted the sign on the gate and knew that she was in Nerima, since Furinkan was one of the land marks she was looking for. Now she needed to find Genma Saotome and see what it would cost her to learn from him.

A little while later she heard the bell ring as school let out for the day. Most of the students knew she was hovering above them by now and they all looked up at her as they headed for the gates. Buttercup was just lucky she wasn't paying enough attention to know that most of the boys were looking up her dress earlier as she hovered above the school.

Now that there were more people around, she decided to land and see if any of them might be able to give her some directions. She flew to the ground in a beam of light and appeared on the sidewalk several feet from several of the students. They gapped at her for several seconds before shrugging and walking off, acting as if a flying girl was a common sight.

She grabbed a random girl by the shoulder. "Excuse me; I'm looking for a Genma Saotome..."

The girl eyed her for a second before blowing on a random piece of hair sitting over her eye. "Well, I don't know a Genma Saotome, but I do know a Ranma Saotome."

Buttercup brightened a bit. "Can you point him out to me?"

"He's the only student in the school that doesn't follow the dress code. That guy over there in the red shirt and black pants."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The girl said. "Just be careful, he tends to attract trouble even when he isn't doing anything."

"No problem, I can handle just about anything." Buttercup said as she walked towards Ranma. She had to admit that something about him seemed to stand out from among the other students and it wasn't his clothing. Instead she could feel some kind of energy rolling off him as he talked to a couple of guys. Whatever it was it seemed to be quite strong, even when she was yards away from him.

She also noticed that his shirt was a little torn in places and that it looked like he just finished a fight. His hair was messed up, there was a bruise forming on the side of his face, and he looked a little irritated. Buttercup wondered if he was alright. It wasn't every day she came across someone that looked like he just got out of the nurses office.

"Hmm, maybe something is wrong around here?" She muttered to herself, not really paying attention to the people around her.

Then the thought of talking to him was thrown out the window as someone grabbed her shoulder, spun her around, and pushed her back towards the gate. She stumbled a couple of steps before turning to look at a couple of angry girls. One had short black hair and looked like she wanted to murder her for some reason. The other one, obviously female, was wearing a male uniform for some reason. The short haired one got in her face, well, screamed in her face.

"I knew it!" Akane yelled.

"Get away from Ranma you Hussy!"

Buttercup blinked, and then narrowed her eyes. "Why you..."

"You will stay away from Ran-chan, or else." The long haired one snarled and pulled a large weapon off her back and drew the attention of everyone in the area.

"I just need to ask him..." Buttercup started, but the first one screamed and threw a punch at her. Caught off guard, she didn't even think to dodge or even block it. The girl's fist hit her right in the chin and sent her flying off her feet.

"I won't take any more of this crap this week!" Akane yelled.

That was a bit of a surprise. She landed in the grass a few feet away and rolled to her feet. Her eyes lit up with green energy as she slowly turned towards the two insane girls and growled.

The two girls seemed to expect this and charged forward. "Stay away from Ran-chan!"

"Die Slut!"

Reacting, Buttercup used some of her newly developed skill as she grabbed the large spatula, yanked, and threw the girl over her head. At the same time, from years of battling monsters with her sisters, she kicked out and took the short haired one in the stomach, blowing the girl off her feet and sending her flying.

The two girls landed hard, much to the shock of the people watching the fight. It had been some time since anyone other than Ranma got into a fight. Buttercup snarled as she glared around her at all the people just standing around to see the fight.

A green aura formed around her, making her hair and skirt shift around under the building power. Now that she was in her 'combat mode' she could feel that the two girls were barely hurt by the attack. The one in the boy's uniform was already on her feet running at her, the spatula thing raised over her head as she ran. Then the girl jumped into the air and sent what looked like two bags of flour flying at her.

"Flour Bomb!"

"Ranma is MINE!" Akane yelled as she attacked again.

Buttercup's elbow suddenly lashed backward and took the short haired girl right in the forehead. The girl collapsed to the ground unconscious. She wasn't sure what set these girls off, but she wouldn't stand around let them attack her for no reason at all. Her eyes flared and sent two blasts at the bags heading her way. The resulting explosion was a bit of a shock, but she didn't react to it at all. It was called a flower bomb after all.

The other girl landed, skidded to a stop several yards away, looking wary and a little scared. "Ah crap." She muttered.

Rising into the air, Buttercup flared her power, hovered about ten feet above the girl, and glared down at her. "I don't know why you attacked me, but I will make sure you pay for it!"

Ukyo screamed as Buttercup's eyes lit up and started rapid firing at the ground all around her. This set off dozens of explosions all around her as she turned and ran for cover. Then her spatula's head exploded, blowing her off her feet and rolling to a stop with a groan. Glaring down at the girl, Buttercup slowly hovered towards her and was about to land when she jerked back as Ranma suddenly sailed through the air in front.

He was trying to kick her.

"Keep away from her." Ranma said as he landed. "I don't want to hurt you, but I won't let you hurt them anymore. It's obvious you're a lot stronger than they are."

Turning, she gave him a confused look. "What's up?"

"You shouldn't attack my friends." He said and formed a ball of energy between his hands.

"Hey, moron, they attacked me first."

Ranma blinked, shook his head, and seemed to ignore her completely. "Then back down and stop the fight. I won't let you hurt them anymore."

"Sure, as long as they stop attacking me. All I wanted was to ask you a question anyway. Then I'd have left." Buttercup could see that the boy starting to look confused.

"Ran-chan, stay away from her." Ukyo panted, eyeing the smoking handle of her spatula.

Akane, still unconscious, muttered something about panties and Ranma. She giggled a little, then quieted down. Most of the girls in the school yard developed a sweatdrop. Then she blinked a few times and slowly sat up, holding her head, and groaning.

"Huh?" Ranma said, glancing down at the girl.

'Great, I found a link to Genma Saotome, and the guy is a complete idiot. Just my luck.' Buttercup thought to herself as she landed in the grass still glowing. She suddenly heard the crowd around her talking about how cute she was and how they all enjoyed looking up her skirt when she was in the air. Blushing a bright red, she turned towards the two guys and growled at them.

They turned and ran as she took a step towards them. Then her arm came up and blocked a glowing mallet, shattering the thing around her fist. She looked into the eyes a very pissed off girl.

"Damn you!" Akane yelled, slightly forgetting herself in her anger.

Ranma, who had relaxed, gave Akane a puzzled look and looked over at Ukyo as she cradled her broken spatula in her arms. He could tell that Akane wasn't completely recovered as she backed away from the glowing girl. Akane started to slowly circle around Buttercup.

"Hey Akane are you sure you…"

"Shut up, Baka!" Akane screamed. "No more fiancée's! I've had enough! I'll make sure no more ever show up!"

Buttercup sweatdropped. "Um, I think…"

"Die!" Akane yelled, her aura flaring a bright red as she used her rage.

Ranma shrugged. There were times when he thought Akane went to far and this was one of them. In the year since the wedding he started to let her fight her fights more and more. He got hit less that way. Akane didn't seem to care and the only one that even noticed was Kasumi. Everyone else just did blamed him for everything and attacked for no reason.

"Have fun Tomboy!" Ranma said.

Sitting down, he pulled some food from his bag and started eating as he watched the fight. Akane was in a lot of trouble, but he figured she might be able to beat the girl if she could control her temper. He didn't believe it for a minute though. So he prepared to interfere if he needed to.

"It's a good test of her skills."

"Who the &$# are you?" Buttercup growled as she blocked Akane's fast punches. She lashed out and gave the girl a solid punch in the stomach, knocking the air out of her and sending her to the ground again.

Akane groaned and curled into a ball.

"Had enough of this senseless fight?"

"If you hit her again I'll have to stop you." Ranma said from where he was sitting. "Better get up Akane, you did start this fight after all."

Several students gave him a shocked look, even Ukyo. Ranma ignored them as he ate his popcorn. That blow hadn't hurt Akane all that much, he could see her recovering as she lay there pretending to be hurt more than she was. No one else seemed to see it though.

"She started this fight." Buttercup snapped. "All I wanted to do was ask you a question and they attacked me."

Ranma snorted. "I don't know nothin."

"Where can I find…" The handle of Ukyo's spatula handle came down on her head with a loud clang. Gasping, Buttercup grabbed her head and knelt down. "Owowowowowowo!"

"No more fiancées! I don't care how strong you are!" Ukyo yelled, glad to have gotten a decent hit in finally.

While the two girls were a bit distracted, Ranma moved over to Akane, picked her up, and ran for Dr. Tofu's clinic. It would only take him a minute or so to get there. Then he could come back and help Ukyo as well. Akane knew that it was a good idea to get out of the way, so she only brained him after they were out of site.

"Three in one week! You just had to show off by hovering over the school for hours on end! Flashing your panties to every boy in the school no less! No more! I'll beat up anyone else that shows up! You hear me!" Ukyo yelled, just as Buttercup reached up and yanked the spatula handle from her hands.

Growling, Buttercup took the handle and started twisting it into a pretzel with her bare hands as she advanced on Ukyo. She was so mad that she couldn't even talk. The whole situation was completely out of control and she just wanted to beat this girl to within an inch of her life. She reached out with lightning fast speed and grabbed the girl around the neck.

Ukyo acked as she was suddenly lifted off the ground. Then Buttercup tossed her to ground with a sigh and lifted into the air. She dropped the twisted spatula on the ground next to the girl and saw that Ranma and Akane were both missing. This fight was a complete waste of time and it was time to stop. The one she wanted wasn't even here anymore.

She rose up high enough to spot a hotel in the distance, glared down at Ukyo for several seconds, and then flew to the hotel without a second thought. The whole crowd gasped as she literally flew away from the fight like a super hero. She would have to take care of this tomorrow when she wasn't quite so pissed off. The Professor would be disappointed in her lack of control as well.

oooooooooo

"She'll be fine Ranma, just had the air knocked out of her." Dr. Tofu said as he examined Akane. He had to force himself not to frown though because it wouldn't be good for Ranma to see that kind of thing. Akane's stomach was bruised from the force of the blow and she would have trouble holding food down for the next couple of days. "Now who did this to her again?"

"Some chick, dressed like a hooker or something, weird clothing anyway. Showed off a lot of leg." Ranma said. "She had black hair, could fly, fires burst of Ki from her eyes, and is really strong."

"Hmm...Well I don't recognize her and I know most of the martial artists in the area. She must have just gotten into town recently."

"I'd better get back to see if Ukyo is alright as well."

"You left her there?" Dr. Tofu asked, surprised.

"Ukyo can take care of herself just fine. Akane doesn't know when to quit and back off, she jut plods ahead without a thought in her head."

"Hey!" Akane yelled. "I'm a martial artist too!"

"You don't say?" Tofu said mildly.

Ranma didn't pick up on the slight insult and just nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes with Ukyo if she needs ya."

"Good luck." Tofu said as Ranma left, jumping out the nearest window.

He turned back to Akane and reexamined her Ki pathways and frowned a little. The girl's Ki pathways were growing quite strong and she still didn't have any kind of control over her growing power. He was kind of hoping that Ranma would train her, but it was looking like he might have to intercede if things didn't change between them.

oooooooooo

On a darkened porch a young girl with long blonde hair sat on a swinging chair, giggling softly as her boyfriend kissed her neck and chin. She was wearing a blue dress that showed off her body as she pressed it against him. The boy was wearing a leather jacket and was quite involved.

"Oh Michael." Bubbles moaned as his hand inched its way up her thigh, just under her dress.

"You are so hot." He mumbled, kissing her throat.

Bubbles giggled again and kissed his cheek.

Mike's hand inched a little higher up her thigh and she arched back just a little, pressing her small breasts into his chest. He caressed her inner thigh and pushed he legs open just a little further, making Bubbles moan deep in her throat.

"You naughty, naughty boy." She whispered in his ear.

"You bet I am." He said with a grin.

Bubbles Giggled a little louder. "So what will you do to little ol'me?"

"I'm going to show you the stars."

"I know your hands are wandering all over the place."

"I so want you right now." He said his eyes boring into hers.

Bubbles gasped as his hand suddenly inched further up her thigh and she burst out in giggles, shivering cutely. Then the door to the house slammed open, smoke washed out across the porch, and a tall figured glided out. His form was nearly impossible to make out, except for red eyes and a smoking pipe swirling smoke around his face.

"Eeep!" Bubbles yelled and jumped behind the swinging chair.

Professor Utonium glided up to Michael and glared down at him, smirking evilly. "So you want to play with my daughter?"

"Uh…"

"Professor I was…"

"Bubbles, inside the house. Now!"

Cringing, the girl jumped up and ran into the house. Her long blonde hair trailing behind her. Utonium turned back to Mike and grinned. "Now, tell me about yourself."

Mike dove off the porch and hit the ground running. Within seconds he was out of sight several blocks away and still going. Professor Utonium smiled to himself and turned to walk back into his house and turned off a smoke machine he'd set up next to the door.

His little girl was sitting on the stairs, her head buried in her arms as she cried. He sighed and wondered what she was thinking these days. His girls were maturing at a rate that boggled his mind. Little Buttercup was off on a world tour to find her independence. Blossom was discovering that she was both pretty and smart, a combination that was rare these days.

Then there was Bubbles, who had discovered boys for the first time in her life. She drew them to her like a moth to a flame and liked to play with them. He figured it was the blonde hair and that she was loved by everyone in town. Sighing, he walked over to her and sat down.

"Whaaaa!"

"Bubbles, he went too far." Utonium said.

"He was just playing."

"He had his hand up your dress, that isn't playing, that's second base."

"Second base?" Bubbles asked innocently, her blue eyes blinking.

Professor Utonium blushed. "You're not old enough to know what that means yet."

"I'm seventeen!" Bubbles yelled.

He crossed his arms. "Even when you're thirty you shouldn't know what that means."

"Professor!" She yelled indignantly. "He's my boyfriend! We're supposed to do things like that! Every show on TV I've ever seen says so!"

"TV isn't reality." Professor Utonium said. "Now you go to your room. You're grounded for the next two weeks."

Bubbles screamed, hovered into the air, and flew to her room in a flash of blue light. Just down the hall, Blossom peeked her head out of her own room to see the Professor still sitting there. Her long red hair dangled nearly to the floor as she stood there.

She stepped into the hall, revealing that she was wearing a pair of jeans, white socks, and a simple red wrap around shirt tied at the front. The Professor didn't seem to see her as she walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and sat down next to him.

The Professor glanced at her for a second and smiled at her. "Blossom."

"Hi Professor, you know she's being a drama queen again."

"I know, but I can't stand to see any of you in tears."

"She nearly did it with a guy on the front porch and that's all your worried about?"

The Professor winced. "Blossom!"

"I would have tossed a bucket of water on them." Blossom said with an evil grin.

"Go to your room!" Professor Utonium said, though he was grinning. "I'll start to get dinner started."

Giggling, Blossom hugged the Professor as she stood up. "We're growing up Professor; even you can't keep that at bay."

"Humph! I'm sure going to try."

"You know Bubbles seems to have a new boyfriend every few weeks anyway. Heck she's had five in the last five months. I think she knows more than she's letting on."

The Professor pretended not to hear her as he wandered towards the kitchen.

Blossom bounced up the stairs, her hair bobbing, and headed for Bubbles room so they could have a little chat about the right and wrong way to do things.

Again.

oooooooooo

Buttercup rolled out of bed the next morning and quickly got dressed. She had several sets of the same type of clothing so she could mix and match without ever looking different. Back in Townsville she had several dozen different types of clothing, even a dress that was just like what she wore as a kid. These days she didn't want to dress like that though.

After adjusting her skirt, stockings, pulling on her jacket, and grabbed her pack and stepped out of the room. Yesterday's fight quickly came to mind and she started to think about what had happened. For the life of her she just couldn't seem to think of a reason why those two girls had attacked her.

It was almost as if they thought she was going to take that cute guy away from them. He was cute, but she didn't think he was that good looking. Then again, maybe she could track him down and see if there was something there that she hadn't noticed. Bubbles would certainly be willing to do that. That blonde headed sister of hers knew things about boys that even Blossom didn't know.

This was the same Blossom that seemed to be turning into a beautiful red headed genius as she grew older. Buttercup still wasn't sure where Bubbles picked it up, but she certainly wasn't a virgin anymore. She was sure that even the Professor was aware of this, but didn't want to admit it. Shrugging, Buttercup checked her wallet and walked down the street to a small coffee house to buy breakfast.

She yawned a little as she entered the building and headed over to the counter. Across the room one of the customers sat up and watched her as she moved across the room. Nabiki kept herself as calm as she could as she realized that the girl that had beat up her sister was just a few yards away. Normally she would have been working to make sure the girl's life was a living hell, but that had changed when she realized just who the girl really was.

A member of the Powerpuff girls. A superhero with enough power to take on all of Ranma's enemies and pound them into the ground like tent pegs. A bit of digging on the internet had given her the name Buttercup, who was on a world tour of some kind. Nabiki wanted revenge and she wanted an autograph, she just didn't know which was more important since Akane had started the fight.

She'd even threatened Ranma about his odd actions, but he said that Akane would pound him if he interfered so he kept out of it for once and didn't get pounded. Which was fine with him. Nabiki wasn't sure what to think about his actions, but with Akane at Dr. Tofu's clinic she knew that Ranma would have to pay for his actions.

As buttercup ordered some toast and orange juice, Nabiki started to plan how to take advantage of the situation. A real Powerpuff girl in Japan was bound to work in her favor if she worked things right. Perhaps a few fights if she could find the right people.

Nabiki sipped at her coffee and finished writing in her notebook a few minutes later. She was about to get up and head to school when Buttercup got up, paid her bill, and walked out of the café. She checked her notes and remembered that the girl had wanted to talk to Ranma yesterday. Perhaps she could set the two of them up for a meeting.

If the girl was one of Ranma's fiancées things were really going to get interesting around her. She quickly got up and headed out the door a few seconds later since she didn't have to pay for her morning coffee. The owner owed her far too much money for his own good.

About half a block away, Buttercup stopped to glance around as she sensed something odd in the air around her. It felt like someone was watching her, but that was one of those martial arts things she could never get the hang of. Shrugging, she walked down the street and tried to think of a way to find Genma Saotome.

Finding his son was a possibility, but she had a feeling that doing so would be difficult and lead to another fight. Those two girls were completely insane as far as she could tell. Attacking her for no reason like that. She would have to find out what those two were thinking and why they did it.

She turned a corner and suddenly ran into someone nose first. Squawking, she fell to the ground. "Ow..." she moaned.

"Who might you be?" A man asked.

Glancing up, she blinked and gaped at the man she'd run into. He was wearing a weird looking outfit that reminded her of some guys from China. Loose white pants, what looked like a bluish grey chain mail shirt, and bracers. He also had blackish blue upswept hair, and steel grey eyes that made her shiver. "Ah…"

"Be more careful next time or I'll take offence. You wouldn't like me if I had to teach you a lesson about respect." He snapped and moved around her, dismissing her completely.

"Huh?" Buttercup said as the guy vanished around the corner.

His head popped back around the corner and he smirked at her. "By the way, I love the green panties."

Buttercup looked down and saw that her legs were spread wide and her light green panties were completely visible. Yanking her dress down, she blushed bright red and heard the guy laugh as he walked away.

"That…that…pervert!"

oooooooooo

Knocking on the door a couple of times, Blossom stuck her head into her sister's room and spotted her on the bed looking like she was about to pout. If there was one thing Blossom understood about her sister, it was that no matter how bad the situation, the blonde couldn't project negative emotions for long. So she wasn't too worried about it, but she still had to make sure she was alright.

"Bubbles?"

"Hi Blossom." Bubbles said, sounding dejected and tired.

"Oh please. Don't try to play that game with me." The red head said as she flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

Bubbles stuck her tongue out at her. "Alright."

"I can't believe you nearly did it right there on the porch. You know the Professor has security cameras all over the place."

Bubbles shrugged as she sat up and grabbed a nearby teddy bear to hug. Her room was full of the things. "I was a bit occupied at the time and Mike was so close too."

Blossom blushed. "How can you say such a thing with a straight face? The Professor suspects you know."

"So what? I'm proud of my body and want to share it with the man I love." She said dreamily.

"More like a wanton…" Blossom stopped herself from cussing. "…one of those women."

Bubbles nodded. "Heh, you're jealous aren't you?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Blossom said and blushed as red as her hair.

"I can set you up with this guy just down the block…"

Blossom backed up against the door shaking her head. "No way!"

Smiling, Bubbles lay back on her blue bed and sighed. "I was so close. It's been months since Eddy showed me what a man could do. I even had to change my underwear after the Professor chased off Mike."

"Listen to yourself! If Buttercup was here she'd talk some sense into you."

Bubbles snorted. "She'd probably be helping me like a sister should."

"Feh."

Blossom stuck her tongue out at her sister again. "Are you sure you don't want me to set you up with Eddy? He knows how to make you feel wonderful."

"Don't make me blast you." Blossom said, her eyes glowing and grinding her teeth in frustration.

This just made Bubbles start laughing. "I'm just teasing, sis! Calm down."

This did calm Blossom down a little, but she was still a little steamed. "So what are you going to really do?"

"Nothing. I've had my fun for the night, teased you, made the Professor remember I'm not a child anymore, and had a good laugh."

"GIRLS, TIME FOR DINNER!" Professor Utonium yelled from downstairs.

They looked at each other, nodded, and flew down to dinner in a flash.

oooooooooo

"Nabiki."

"Saotome." Nabiki said as she sat down at the table. "What can I do for you?"

"I saw you watching that girl this morning." Ranma said.

"So."

"What did you find out about her?"

Nabiki tilted her head. "Five thousand yen."

"She hurt Akane." Ranma said.

"She's fine and will be back in school tomorrow. Five thousand yen."

Growling, Ranma turned and walked away. He didn't see the surprised look on Nabiki's face. Of course she quickly hid it as she turned and went a different direction. Ranma made his way out the front doors of the school and looked around.

He saw something in the distance that caught his attention. Running forward, he jumped into the upper branches of a nearby tree and crouched down, still watching the speck in the distance. It was to far away to see any details, but he was sure it was someone flying around above the city.

Frowning, he tried to focus on the object, but it was just too far away. Growling, Ranma launched out of the tree, to the wall around the school, and then to a nearby roof. He roof hopped away from school chasing after that speck in the distance.

He had to find her and make sure she didn't do anything else to Akane. Letting Akane fight her own battles was one thing, though it pained him to let her do it, but Akane tended to over estimate her skills. It always got her into trouble.

If Akane was up and saw the girl flying around like this he could see Akane chasing after her to get revenge. A few minutes later Ranma landed and came to a stop on top of an old house. Now that he was closer he could tell that it was indeed the girl he was looking for.

She was hovering above the streets looking around for something, then flying a couple of blocks over and looking some more. For a second he considered trying to get her attention, but then something else caught his attention and he cursed under his breath.

Pantyhose Taro was standing under a thick grove of trees between some businesses, looking into the sky. Ranma turned and figured that he was also watching the flying girl for some reason. Now he would have to worry about both of them. Then he watched as Taro ran out from the cover and down the street. He was heading right towards the girl's position.

This was looking worse and worse by the second. Jumping off the roof, Ranma slowly followed by rooftop. He stayed back far enough to make sure that Taro didn't know that he was there. If they were working together he wanted to be prepared to take them on no matter what.

oooooooooo

Buttercup landed in the middle of a small park, her skirt swirling up around her waist. After spending two full hours looking for the pervert, she finally decided that he was long gone. If she ever ran into him again, he was going to be in for a world of hurt. She headed towards the exit to the park at a fast pace.

It was still morning, so she decided to try and find that martial arts master again. With any luck she would find him today and find out how much he charged. She was about to leave the park when Taro stepped in front of her and kicked her in the stomach with an evil grin.

"I think I'll play with you a little. Then I'll find the old letch and give you to him." Taro said as he cracked his knuckles.

Rolling with kick, Buttercup came up to her feet with fire in her eyes. She didn't even say anything as she stepped forward and double punched Taro. The surprised look on his face made her day as he flew out the gate, across the street, and slammed into a stone wall.

It shattered around his body as he slid down. Then he got his feet under him and managed to stand up. "That wasn't very nice."

"I'm not a nice girl." Buttercup said, eyes glowing green. "I'm going to kick your ass so bad your descendents will have problems sitting down."

Taro smiled as he stretched his arms and legs. "Bring it on bitch."

Screaming, Buttercup fired half a dozen beams from her eyes. Taro dodged them easily, but the wall he was next to was leveled in an instant. Showering both of them with dust as it collapsed. Taro used his feet to kick several rocks at her as he ran across the street.

Buttercup held her ground and they met just inside the gate to the park, throwing punches and kicks at lightning fast speed. For all her skill, Buttercup wasn't an experienced martial artist. So Taro was able to easily take control of the fight, slowly pushing her backwards.

"You suck." He told her after a particularly nasty kick to her knee.

It would have stopped a normal fighter, but Buttercup was invulnerable so she only staggered back under the kick before she regained her footing. She was back in his face half a second later, throwing a hard punch into his stomach and back handing him completely off his feet.

He rolled with the blow, flipping himself over and doing a one handed hand stand and reached to his side to grasp a metal jar. By the time he landed on his feet and jumped back about ten more yards he had the jar out and open. "I'll make you pay for that!" He snarled.

Buttercup suddenly laughed. "I've heard that a thousand times. Didn't work then and it won't now. Time to pay pervert!"

Racing forward, Buttercup didn't really think much of the small flask and even if he threw it at her she could just dodge. So when he suddenly upended it over his head and changed shape. She barely had time to gasp as he changed into a monster that would have been perfectly at home in Townsville. It stood nearly ten feet high, looked like a humanoid bull, had small wings, and undulating octopus tentacles.

Its fist shot forward and her head exploded into pain. Buttercup's direction reversed as she sailed several yards and bounced off the ground. The monster roared and flared its wings to the side as it suddenly ran forward. Raising its clasped hands above his head, intent on smashing the girl into the ground.

Taro couldn't really talk in his curse form so he couldn't insult the girl, but he could still get his meaning across with his fists. He roared again as he brought his fists down and pounded on her. She bounced into the air, swept his arm to the side, and sent her flying high into the air.

Buttercup landed hard. She bounced a couple of times and slid across the ground until she came to a stop. Groaning, she started to push herself up, but Taro landed and smashed her into the ground. This blew the air from her lungs, stunning her with the force of the blow.

Taro made a laughing sound deep in his throat as his tentacles reached out and dug her out of the ground. Hunched over, he moved back, lifting her into the air watching her every movement. Baring his teeth, Taro flexed his muscles and slammed the girl into the ground again.

This time, hard enough to push her several inches into the ground. Of course, he was caught by surprise as she suddenly decked him hard enough to launch him almost thirty feet into the air. He barely noticed as she exploded out of the ground, glowing like a green star.

"I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY, FREAK!" Buttercup screamed.

Taro spread his wings and landed about twenty feet away, glaring at her with his inhuman eyes. A slight grin on his bull like features as he knelt down, his tentacles writhing around him. Green energy swirled around Buttercup as she stared down at the monster.

She shot forward with and explosion of energy, a trail of green energy steaming behind her. Her fists lead the charge as she slammed into Taro, throwing punch after punch, pushing him back a few inches with every punch as she moved faster and faster.

Then Taro stopped defending himself as his tentacles grabbed Buttercup and slammed her into the ground a few times. A blur caught his attention just as a Ranma Saotome kicked him in the side of the head with a Ki charged kick. Caught slightly off guard, Taro staggered a couple of steps to the side.

Ranma used the small break to grab Buttercup out of the tentacles and launched into the air. He bounced a couple of times and stopped about a hundred yards away. Buttercup groaned as Ranma lay her on the ground and her eyes opened. He caught her fist as she lunged at him.

"Calm down." Ranma said and released her fist.

"You!"

Ranma nodded. "I see you picked a fight with Pantyhose Taro."

"Pantyhose?" Buttercup said and snickered.

Ranma smiled and nodded again. "Yep, the moron would do anything to change his name and he completely loses it when you call him Pantyhose."

Getting to her feet, Buttercup dusted off her skirt and jacket. She sighed as she noticed several holes in her stockings. "This guy is tough, but I'm pretty sure I can take him."

"Don't worry, I'll stop him. I am a martial artist after all."

"And I'm a superhero." Buttercup snapped. "This kind of thing is my job."

"A what?" Ranma asked and started laughing. "You? A superhero? HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm one of the Powerpuff Girls!"

Ranma fell over laughing even harder. "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

Just as Buttercup was about to tech Ranma a lesson, Taro's hand came down and grabbed her by the head. He then tossed her away as he tried to stomp on Ranma. Ranma rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet. Buttercup didn't even land; she just flew into the air.

Ranma spun around on his hand and kicked Taro in the back of the knee, rolled, and punched him right in the jaw. The giant winged bull staggered back as Ranma picked up speed, hitting several of his weakest spots. Taro slapped Ranma away and flew into the air. He roared.

Flying at Taro, Buttercup moves in for another volley of super strong hits. Taro turned suddenly, holding his hand at her, and fired out a sudden burst of high pressure water. It takes her in the stomach and sent her flying into the trees almost forty yards away. Several of them falling on her.

"No!" Ranma yells as Taro turns towards him holding a giant ball of water. "Ah crap."

Roaring, Taro sends a stream of water at Ranma. It slammed into the ground and dug up a large amount of earth even as Ranma landed from his jump to the side. Taro is already running and catches Ranma right as he's landing. Held in Taro's hand, Ranma is nearly crushed as the monster clenches his fist around his body.

"Aghaaa!"

Ranma's arm suddenly swings at Taro and he sends several rocks into Taro's eyes. Then he bites Taro's hand, making the monster drop him. As soon as he landed, Ranma lashed out at Taro's knee. Taro dropped to the ground with a scream of pain.

Taro flexed his wings and quickly flew away, vanishing when he passed some buildings in the distance. Glancing at the large water filled hole Taro had just created, Ranma shuddered, glad that ball of hadn't hit him. Then he ran over to where the girl had landed and found her buried under several fallen trees.

"Ah man." Ranma muttered.

That was all it took to wake up Buttercup. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly assessed what the problem was. She sat up and slowly shifted all the large trees off her chest and legs. Ranma wasn't all that shocked to see her pull that off, not after she held her own against Taro. The only other person he knew that could to that as Ryoga and even he had problems.

"Let me help you." Ranma said.

"Thanks." Buttercup said as she finally shifted the last tree off and stood up. She wobbled a little, but finally managed to straighten up. "Where's the monster?"

"He flew off."

Buttercup nodded. "I'd better not chase him. I need a rest."

Ranma nodded. "I can direct you to Dr. Tofu's place if you want. He's quite good."

"Naw, I'll be alright. Just need a few hours rest. If I need to I can call Professor Utonium and see what he has to say." Buttercup suddenly has a vision of the Professor in one of his over protective moods, screaming her in the middle of a rain storm. She shuddered, that would be a last resort call for help. Yep.

"Well I'd better get back to school." Ranma said.

"Hey, can you point me in the direction of a martial arts master named Genma Saotome?" She asks.

Ranma freezes, slowly turns to look at her, and pales a little bit. "If that asshole has engaged me to you I'll kill him!"

Buttercup glares at him and folds her arms, making Ranma glance down at her chest. He suddenly blushes, but she doesn't notice. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I know we aren't engaged and have no clue why we would be. You haven't even asked me to marry you." She snapped.

"Pops likes to engage me to every girl he can find, then pretend it never happened." Ranma growled. "I don't need anymore girls!"

Buttercup leaned towards him. "I don't even like you! So stop shouting and tell me where Genma is!"

"The old bastard is at the Tendo Dojo! The same place where Akane lives! The one you put in the hospital!"

"Thanks!" Buttercup called sweetly as she rose into the air and flew off with a wave.

Ranma shook his head and tried to get the image of Buttercup's breasts out of his mind. That white t-shirt and all that water had put everything on display. He shook his head again and looked off in the direction she was flying and fell over, one eye twitching.

"Green…panties…"

oooooooooo

To Be Continued…

Notes: Ranma's fight with Buttercup caused quite a few responses, mostly negitive. Lots of things like 'Ranma doesn't hit girls' or 'Ranma wouldn't do that' ect. Overall, the basic idea is true, but then explain why Ranma was able to kick Shampoo during the log fight? Anyway, I've editied that partiular scene, but I figured he would have easily bounced off her head like he does with Akane occasionally. And who said he would use a full force kick? Eh, I'm done ranting and please enjoy the story.

Teenage Powerpuff Girls

Blossom: Her outfit is somewhat the same, but modernized. She wears a red skirt that shifts around a lot and allows for freedom of movement. White leggings, with black shoes, and her shirt is a loose blouse of bright red and has black edging. Her hair is out of its usual ponytail and hangs clear to her ankles in a bright red mass. She has hair ornaments placed randomly around her face to make her more alluring instead of the red bow she used to wear. Then there is the ever present smirk that confuses most of her enemies.

Bubbles: She wears the simple one piece dress, but it's been cut to show off much more of her body. It's made of a thick silk weave; it shows off her newly developed curves the most. Instead of the black band around the stomach, she wears a wide black belt that hangs off her waist. Her legs are bare, except for her cute blue shoes and short socks. Her blonde hair is still in its pony tails, but it a messy style that gives her this wild child look that can't be ignored.

Buttercup: She wears a simple white t-shirt that stopped just below her B-cup sized breasts and showed off her stomach. Then there was her simple dark green skirt, the black thigh high stockings, leather boots, and leather jacket with Powerpuff girls on the back. Her black hair is as wild as Bubbles' hair, but is cut short and covers her eyes just a little.

oooooooooo

Omake:

The Powerpuff Girls Otaku

Crouching on top of a large building, Buttercup looked around the streets trying to find her quarry. She had a pervert to pound. Eyes glowing, she rose higher into the air, used her telescopic vision to scan the streets for miles around, and was amazed when she didn't spot him instantly.

How could she lose a guy wearing blue chain mail? One would think he would stand out like a sore thumb. Grinding her teeth in anger, she flared her aura and flew across the district a few times. After half an hour she sighed in disgust and floated down to a landing on top of a tall wall around a two story house.

There was a girl in the back yard hanging laundry. Her eyes were wide as she watched Buttercup land on top of the wall as if she was a feather. She ran into the house and vanished for a split second before she just appeared behind the girl holding a tray of tea.

"HELLO!" Kasumi yelled loudly, her voice nearly cracking in her excitement.

Buttercup spun around with a gasp.

Kasumi blushed. "Y-You're a Powerpuff Girl? From Townsville?"

Still a little freaked, Buttercup nodded. "Um…yeah."

Kasumi squealed. "Would you like some Tea!" She yelled, shoving it in Buttercup's face and nearly soaking her.

Now buttercup was looking around for the cameras. Even in Townsville the people hadn't acted like this. She edged down the fence a little, just in case she had to make a break for it. "Eh…how do you know me?"

Dancing around, Kasumi dropped the tea and clasped her hands together. "I'm such a big fan! Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup! The Powerpuff Girls!"

Feeling slightly better, Buttercup jumped to the ground. "Nice to meet you…"

Like an arrow, Kasumi proved she was Soun Tendo's daughter as she covered several yards in the blind of an eye and grabbed the girl's hand. Smiling like a maniac, she yanked it up and down a few times as tears of joy poured out of her eyes. She squealed again.

Buttercup started to edge away again. "Maybe I had better go. Yeah, that's a good idea."

"NO!" Kasumi yelled, latching on to the girl's leg and looking up at her. "Please, have some tea with me."

"You…dropped it."

"I'll make you something even better!" Kasumi yelled as she dragged Buttercup into the house. The wide maniac grin never leaving her face. Suddenly she started giggling, eyes wide, little stars forming around her head.

Staying close to the floor, Buttercup tried to crawl out of the house, but Kasumi pulled another tray of tea and cookies from out of nowhere and slammed it down on the table. "HAVE SOME!"

More than a little frightened, Buttercup was about to fly out of the house as fast as she could move when a man came down stairs. He had long black hair and was wearing a brown gi. "Kasumi, who is your little friend?" He asked.

"Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls!" Kasumi said happily, the giant maniac grin never leaving her face.

"Nice, to meet…you." Buttercup said, quietly eyeing the man.

"Nice to meet you. What's a Powerpuff Girl? You sell cosmetics I bet." Soun said with a little laugh as he wandered out the front door. "How cute, well have fun playing dress up."

Buttercup blinked, completely thrown for a loop. "Huh?"

Kasumi's face was suddenly about three millimeters away with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You don't like my tea? Are the cookies bad? I smell horrible don't I? Whaaaa!"

Panicking, Buttercup grabbed a handful of cookies and stuffed them in her mouth. "See! Yum!"

One personality change later, Kasumi was kneeling in front of her again looking excited. "I'll make you some more!"

"Um…okay?"

Jumping up, Kasumi ran into the kitchen and broke light speed doing so as her after image slowly flickered and vanished. Looking around, Buttercup started crawling for the door again, but before she could even get away from the table the door opened. Then a red headed girl walked in.

She stopped and turned to look at Buttercup.

"&$#." Buttercup said, cringing a little.

"Yo…who are you?" The red head asked, her eyes narrowing as she glared angrily.

"Hi, I'm Buttercup Utonium. Help me."

"Huh?" 'Ranko' asked.

Kasumi just reappeared next to Buttercup. "HERE!"

Nearly jumping to the ceiling, Buttercup turned to look at Kasumi and hesitantly took a still warm cookie. "T-thank you."

Blushing, Kasumi's eyes seemed to expand to triple their size and start sparkling. "Sempai…"

'Ranko' facefaulted and groaned.

Buttercup started shaking in fear as Kasumi leaned towards her, little hearts in her eyes. "Buttercup Sempai."

"Y-yes?"

"I want you…"

Buttercup fainted.

Grabbing her, Kasumi shook her like a rag doll. "Sempai! Sempai! Sempai what's wrong!"

"Yo, Kasumi, that's the girl that hospitalized Akane!" Ranma said, pointing at Buttercup.

Standing slowly, Kasumi slowly walked over to Ranma and leaned down to look her directly in the eyes. She started to grin maniacally again. The house rank with a banshee like scream and Ranma suddenly flew out the back doors and landed in the Koi pond.

A Kasumi shaped demon head emerged from the back of house, tongue waving back and fourth with eyes of fire. "Snarl, Ranma NO BAKA! Hiss!" Screamed an inhuman voice from the deepest pit of hell.

"Eeep!" Ranma yelled and ran for it.

A few minutes later, Buttercup opened her eyes to find her head being cradled in Kasumi's lap. A damp wash cloth was being used to pat her forehead. Buttercup didn't know what to do as she looked up at Kasumi's expectant face.

"Sempai!"

"Wha-what happened?"

"That mean Ranma made you faint." Kasumi snarled.

Buttercup suddenly remembered what really made her faint and she shuddered. Which made Kasumi gasp and hug her in a vice like grip. "Ack!"

"I'll make sure he never hurts you again!"

"…can't breath!"

"I'll grind his bones to dust! Make him a bad meal! I'll tell Akane so she can punish him!" She yelled, and then she looked her in the eye. "Cookie?"

She hesitantly took the cookie and sat up.

Kasumi looked like she was about to swoon from excitement.

"Um…are you alright?"

"YES!" Kasumi screamed her voice cracking.

Trying to be polite and not to set off the raving lunatic. Buttercup took a second to finish off her cookie and plan an escape. "I have to get going."

Lower lip trembling, Kasumi's eyes started to mist up with tears. "Y-you just got here. You MUST stay the night!"

Buttercup looked at the early morning sun cresting the horizon. "Um…"

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

Jumping away, Buttercup flipped away from the table and landed on the other side of the room. "I…really can't…stay."

"I see." Kasumi said, sounding like her dreams had just been shattered. She slumped, trudged towards the stairs, growing more depressed by the second. Three little blue flames hovered around her head.

"…I can come back later on though." Buttercup said. She blinked in shock at the words coming out of her mouth.

Glomp!

"Ungh!" Buttercup grunted under the power of the crushing hug and the girl crying for joy in her arms.

"I'll make American dishes for supper tonight! Hamburger! Steak! Pork!" Kasumi declared, her eyes lighting up with an inner fire. She ran for the kitchen, already making a list of ingredients.

Backing out the front door, Buttercup ran for the front gate. She slammed it closed the instant she was through it. Holding it closed, she glanced around at the people eying her. Then she ran down the street and vanished around the corner. She figured she could be back home by midnight if she flew at top speed and caught the jet stream.

Omake End

oooooooooo


	2. Townsvile Rumble

Notes: Reread ch 1 before you read this chapter, I've edited the fight scene at the school. In this chapter Buttercup gets a bit more involved in Nerima and some actions are explained.

Ranma's normal actions are going to take a turn for the odd in the next couple of chapters, so try not to be to surprised. Heh. The girls are also teenagers in this fic, not superdeformed munchkins from the cartoon. If needed, you might want to check out the PPG's section to get a better idea of the girls if you've never seen the show. :P

oooooooooo  
Puff Puff Puff  
Chapter 02  
Cory D. Rose  
( c ) 2005  
oooooooooo

The wallexploded outward, sending a storm of wood chips and stone flying everywhere. The body of a man, wearing an old Gi, landed on the ground among the rubble and groaned. Light streamed from the hole as someone else stepped in front of it and stared down at the man with a smirk.

One could just make out, among the shadows, a pair of combat boots, loose dark grey pants, a black t-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses reflecting some light. The man flexed his muscles a little before he moved through the hole. "You okay old man?"

The downed fighter groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." The man said as he picked the guy up and took him back into the dojo and lay him down on one of the padded mats. "You really need to practice more. I expected more from a Master with your reputation."

The fighter groaned again.

"Tsk Tsk, you get some rest and I'll move on." The man said as he took off his sunglasses and ran a hand through his short black hair and removed a headband. "Didn't even break a sweat. Sheesh."

Walking across the dojo, he picked up a large pack and shouldered it as he headed for the front door. "I'll expect better from you if I ever come back this way." He called just as he stepped outside, put his sunglasses back on, and headed down the street whistling a happy tune.

oooooooooo

Ranma wandered into Dr. Tofu's clinic. "Yo Doc!"

"Ranma, come on back. Akane is almost ready to be taken home!"

Ranma moved down the hallway, enters Akane's room, and spotted Akane sitting on the bed. She's still dressed in her school uniform and has a large bruise forming on her forehead. "Yo, tomboy!" Ranma says with a grin.

"Ranma!" Akane yells, her hair standing up as she started to get angry.

"Ready to head home?" He asks, ignoring her rising temper.

"Yeah sure." Akane muttered, calming down. "Dr. Tofu was nearly finished anyway."

The doctor nodded. "Now you understand what I've been telling you Akane?"

"Yes sir, I'll have dad help out with it when I get home. It'll give him something to do." Akane explained as she slipped off the bed.

"Good luck Akane, remember the dangers I explained to you." The Doc said.

"Akane's in danger?" Ranma asked, glancing at the short haired girl.

"Only if she ignores my advice." Tofu said.

"Oh? Anything I can help out with?"

"I'm fine Baka." Akane snapped as she grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him out of the room.

"But…"

"Never mind, let's just go." Akane said as she let go and they headed back for the Dojo.

They walked along for a few minutes before Ranma couldn't keep his questions to himself anymore. "What are you in danger from?"

"Nothing to worry about." Akane snaps. "Now let's get home."

"Come on Tomboy, I just want to make sure…"

Akane growled at him and started walking faster.

"Akane!" Ranma said. "Wait up."

"Go away! I just want to get home."

Ranma sighed. "Fine, but I'll make sure you're safe."

"I'm not in danger!"

"I heard the doc, he said you were in danger." Ranma said. "I'll protect you."

Akane screamed.

"Yeah, just like that! Where's the danger?" He said, hopping around and looking for anyone that might be attacking.

Akane ran the last half block to the dojo and into the house before Ranma could catch up. He sighed and figured he'd messed up again. Not matter what he did he just couldn't understand what he was supposed to do around Akane. If he was nice, she would get mad at him.

If he was protective, she got mad. No matter what he did she seemed to just blow her top over every little thing. Sighing, he decided that if someone showed up to hurt her, he would beat the crap out of them. The decision, he put it out of his mind and started thinking about the fight with Taro.

Even now he wasn't sure what the guy had in mind. Normally he would spend most of the fight mouthing off and then pull out something super dangerous. Then he'd screw up, everyone would gang up on him, and he'd turn into his cursed form and beat on them for a while. Then fly off when everything fell apart.

Something about this fight was a little different and it bothered him. He started going through the fight step by step and remembered that Taro had fired that blast of water. At the time he hadn't thought much of it. What with dodging it and the like.

But now that he pictured it in his mind he couldn't recall how Taro got the water. It was as if he had just grabbed it out of the air and thrown it over fifteen feet with enough pressure to dig a hole in the ground. No matter how many times he went over it he couldn't figure out how he did it.

"Hey Kasumi." Ranma said as he entered the house.

"Good afternoon Ranma." She said. "Is Akane with you?"

"Nope, she came home a few minutes ago."

Kasumi just nodded. "I didn't hear her come in. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

"Cool, I'll be out in the dojo."

"Okay."

Ranma headed for the backyard when Nabiki arrived home a little earlier than usual. "Ranma, I heard you had a fight in the park a little while ago."

He nodded. "Just Taro."

"And that girl that hurt Akane."

"Yeah, her too, but she was fighting Taro for some reason."

"I haven't been able to find anything on the girl, only that she's staying at a local motel. She registered at Buttercup Utonium. Ring any bells?" Nabiki asked.

Kasumi gasped and dropped her tea on the table. Blushing, she quickly wiped up the mess and pretended that nothing had happened. Nabiki turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Sis? You know the girl."

"Why would I know her?" Kasumi said, blushing slightly. She started cleaning the table again, nervously.

"Kasumi?" Nabiki asked, slightly surprised at her older sister.

Kasumi pouted. "Well, I know the name, yes."

"Who is this girl? She hurt Akane you know."

"Oh I doubt that it was on purpose. Buttercup is one of the Pow…"

"Powerpuff Girls." Ranma said, snapping her fingers.

Both girls turned to look at Ranma.

"What?"

"Powerpuff Girls."

Nabiki arched and eyebrow.

"I heard her say she was a member of a group called the Powerpuff Girls as she fought Taro." Ranma explained and shrugged. "Must be a band or something."

That just made Kasumi start giggling. "The Powerpuff Girl's are superhero's Ranma. They have superpowers and have been using them to help and defend people since they were children." Kasumi said, smiling happily.

"I've never heard of them." Nabiki said, giving Kasumi an odd look.

"They were really famous about twelve years ago, but over time they just stopped being news worthy outside their home town. These days they should all be teenagers. I wonder if they are all still as cute as they were when they were little." Kasumi explained, and then appeared next to Ranma.

He'd never seen Kasumi move like that. Ranma nearly jumped across the room as she leaned in close. "What did She look like?"

Ranma could hear the capital 'S' Kasumi used and the tone of her voice frightened him a little. "Um…, well…"

The oldest Tendo girl leaned forward, her eyes wide and sparkling. "Yes, Ranma-kun?"

This even caused Nabiki to back up a couple of steps as an old memory resurfaced. A memory of Kasumi running around the house pretending she could fly, wearing a red dress with a black band around her stomach and a large red bow in her hair. She could recall a feeling of irritation attached to the old memory.

'Uh oh.' She thought to herself. 'I'd better look into this a little more before I do anything. Kasumi's interest changes everything.'

Ranma was sweating as he tried to edge away from Kasumi as she rubbed up against him. "The girl was wearing black stockings, a green skirt, a white t-shirt that didn't cover her stomach…"

Kasumi was nodding, her eyes shining as she pictured Buttercup I her head. "Go on."

"Then a leather jacket with…Powerpuff Girls on the back, now that I think about it. Her hair is similar to Nabiki's hair, just more of a green black, and…green eyes. They glowed." Ranma finished.

Now Kasumi looked like Christmas had come. She was wiggling around with excitement. Ranma found her incredibly hard to ignore as she wiggled around and was wishing that he hadn't come home. "Ranma-chan, did you see her…fly?"

"Um…yeah."

Kasumi squealed.

Ranma jumped for the ceiling and tried to make his escape.

Nabiki dropped her note book in shock.

"TELL ME MORE!" Kasumi yelled as she tackled Ranma and dragged him back to the table. "Tell me every detail!"

"Help!" Ranma said as Nabiki made a break for her room.

Kasumi was right in his face, eyes wide and pleading. "Can you…get me an…autograph?"

oooooooooo

Several blocks away at the motel, Buttercup was laying on her bed wrapped in a towel. Her head still hurt a little from crashing into all those trees and she couldn't believe she was knocked out like that. In front of that guy no less. She sighed.

Taro's attack hadn't been that damaging, but it had been unexpected enough to catch her by surprise. After years of fighting monsters and other nasties, she kind of figured that catching her off guard like that would be hard to do. Instead she gets taken down and Ranma drives the monster off before she can take the thing down.

Then after waking up, what does she do? She flies off and leaves Ranma there and didn't even check to see if he was injured or anything. Of course they did have that little argument. She sighs again and wonders what she should do. For that matter she wasn't even sure why that other guy had attacked her in the first place.

Back home it would've been obvious, either Mojo JoJo, Him, or one of the other morons that always popped up. Here in Japan it was a completely different story. Then she thought of something, groaned, and realized why the moron had taken her down so easily.

"I've always fought with my sisters, as a team." She muttered out loud. "No wonder, I'm strong, but I don't have much experience fighting bad guys on my own do I?"

Now she felt even worse. It was a beginners mistake and she knew it. The Professor spent weeks preparing them to fight different kinds of monsters in their training room. Holograms made of light, monsters of every type and size, anything they could think of. Always as a team and rarely individually. It was for their safety.

"That's just so typical." She muttered to herself as she lay in bed and crossed her legs. She placed her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling for several minutes.

She thought back to what she could recall of the fight and easily found her mistakes and thought of different ways she could have responded better. At the same time she thought of Ranma, picturing his attack on the monster, his form, the way his muscles moved under his shirt…

Buttercup drooled for a second, then shook her head and blushed. She was attracted to him, but with all those other girls after him it would be an uphill battle. Sitting up, she hugged her knees and sighed again. Forcing herself to think of something else, so she wondered if that Akane girl was really okay.

She had hit the girl pretty hard, more than she normally would've hit anyone any one else. She wondered if she could find the Tendo Dojo, where she lived, and apologize to the girl. Maybe they could work out their differences and find out why she had attacked in the first place. Then she realized that the dojo was also where Ranma said that she would find Genma as well.

From the way Ranma yelled about being engaged, she wondered if he was some kind of player or something. He is cute though, and had a body to die for. She giggled to herself. There weren't many guys her age that had a body like this Ranma did. Bubbles would be all over the guy if she ever saw him.

She blinked as an idea started to form. Perhaps that was why those girls had attacked her? They thought she was a new fiancée or something along those lines? Or at least they jumped to that conclusion. Heck, even Ranma had mentioned that new fiancées turned up every few weeks to hassle him.

To Buttercup, a guy proposed to the girl and they were then engaged till the wedding. Ranma and all these girl's seemed to be implying something else though, as if they didn't have a choice in the matter. It just didn't make sense to her. Maybe should could talk to the Professor and see what he had to say about the situation.

She climbed off the bed and decided that the Dojo would be a good place to start, but first she had to get dressed. After putting on everything but her leather jacket, she grabbed the dark green lace gloves and a pair of sun glasses.

Then she thought of the professor and paused for a second, just before nodding to herself. Going over to the phone, she pulled out her phone card and dialed about forty numbers. Then stood there waiting for the signal to bounce off three different satellites before arriving at home on the other side of the planet.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blossom!" Buttercup yelled.

"BUTTERCUP!"

Yanking the phone from her ear, she giggled a little. "How's everyone doing?"

"Pretty good, though Bubbles is grounded, again."

"Another boy?"

"Yep, this time right on the porch!"

'Blossom! How dare you tell her that over the phone!' Bubbles yelled in the background. Buttercup could almost see Blossom sticking her tongue out at her sister. 'AGHAAAAA!'

"No way! She should know better than that!"

"I know, I know…umph!"

Buttercup heard them fighting over the phone for a few seconds, then Bubbles managed to get a hold of it. "Hi Buttercup!"

"Hi Ditz."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"You know you like it."

"You're so mean!"

"…give that back…"

"Hey! I was talking there!"

"Girls!" Professor Untonium yelled.

"Sorry Professor." Blossom and Bubbles said.

Buttercup just grinned, things never changed around the house.

"Hello Buttercup. How's the trip going?" The Professor asked.

"So so." She said.

"What happened?"

"I lost a fight."

"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, but I messed up and got knocked out for a few minutes and this guy drove off the monster. I just feel like I failed."

"Did you do all you could?"

"Sorta…" Buttercup reluctantly said.

"Not in hindsight, but at the time you were fighting?" He asked.

"Yes, but now I realize I could have done a whole lot better."

"Well, if you fight again you know you can do much better."

"Yes Professor."

"Do you want the girls to come help?" He asked.

Buttercup thought about Taro and nearly told him yes, but she controlled herself and shook her head. "No sir, I can handle it."

"Alright then, you just be more careful." He said, sounding relieved and worried at the same time. "Now Blossom just threatened to toss me out the nearest window if I hang up on you before she can say anything to you, so hold on a second." He said with a laugh.

Buttercup laughed. "Bye Professor."

"Buttercup, what's Japan like!" Blossom asked.

"Well, it's really neat…" Buttercup said. "I even met this guy named Ranma, he's soooo cute."

Bubbles, listening in with Blossom, squealed. "Tell us more."

oooooooooo

"Townsville, City of Love and Peace." He remarked as he stood on top of a building and looked out over the vast city. The light was reflecting off his sun glasses, but as he turned his head, it shone off a small grey earring he was wearing as well. He lifted a hand into the air, formed a ball of Ki, and hurled it into the ground below.

The resulting explosion ripped a hole in the street big enough to hold several cars. He started laughing as the witnesses ran for their lives. He grinned even more at their slightly irritated expressions, as if they were tired of things like this happening. He stepped off the edge of the building and dropped to the ground several stories below.

His dark grey pants and shirt fluttered as the air rushed by, only to slow down right before he hit the ground. Two disks of light formed below his feet, absorbing the impact and shattering the sidewalk as he landed. He didn't move for several seconds, and then slowly walked out of the small dust cloud he just created.

A nearby woman screamed as he turned to look at her. He smirked and winked at before turning and walking towards the center of town. He would have to cause quite a bit of damage to get them to show up, but it was only a matter of time. His new found strength needed to be tested and the girls were the only challenge around.

This town depended on them to show up every time something weird happened. A little trip to the town library told him most of what he needed to know about the Powerpuff Girls. He couldn't wait till they showed up, Ryo Kumon was in town and wanted to beat them up.

"Boo!" He yelled at a kid.

The kid yelled and ran away leaving a trail of dust. Just to spook the kid more, Ryo threw a vacuum blade at a nearby parked car, along with a spark of Ki. The car was ripped in half and exploded nicely. This sent even more people fleeing from the scene. Laughing, he continued his walk for a couple of blocks, blowing up random cars, destroying store fronts, and smacking random people around for fun.

He was having a ball.

Then he heard the screech of tires and turned to see three police cars heading towards him. Smirking, he threw another vacuum blade across the road and bisected all three cars. Their front ends slammed to the ground, throwing up a shower of sparks. They continued on as the back half of each car crashed and flipped several times.

The trunks of the cars came open, spilling out all kinds of debris as they rolled several times and crashed into buildings. He just laughed loudly as all three front ends continued on, the officers trying to control the cars. By now people knew that something bad was going on and were evacuating the whole area. Ryo noted that it was a very controlled and orderly evacuation, as if done hundreds of times. This just cracked him up even more.

What a city.

"Bring it on assholes!" Ryo yelled. "No one here can stop me!"

Now Ryo knew that what he was saying was corny, but this city just brought out the weird in him. Kind of like Nerima did when he was there. He grabbed a piece of nearby rubble and started breaking it into smaller pieces. Then launching the pieces at the cops just as they were climbing out of the cars. It amused him to bounce the rocks off their heads, and knocking them out. Within a couple of minutes most of them were unconscious.

Then the very feel of the city seemed to change as he stood there. He looked down the street and spotted two flying girls heading his way. One was surrounded in a corona of red energy, her hair flaring out behind her. He knew them of course, Blossom and Bubbles. Just the girls he was waiting for, well two out of three anyway.

Blossom was wearing a red skirt, white leggings, black shoes, a loose red blouse, and glowing red eyes. Glancing at Blossom, he noted that she has the same glowing eyes, only they are blue. She's wearing a form fitting blue dress, blue shoes, and ankle socks. Quite different from what he was expecting from all those new articles.

For a second Ryo wonders if Fem Boy would wear something like that, and then started to laugh. The girl's are only a few seconds away when he realizes that one of them really is missing. When he first spotted them he thought they were just split up, to attack him from three different sides, but he didn't sense her anywhere nearby.

Where the hell was that girl?

"Hold right there jerk!" Blossom yells as she comes to a stop about fifteen feet above him, hovering in mid air. Her long red hair is hanging nearly to her ankles. Bubbles flew over them and comes to a stop about ten feet behind Ryo and takes up a similar position.

Ryo glances around for Buttercup. "Where's the third one. This won't be much of a challenge if it's just the two of you."

"Buttercup is…out of town." Blossom admits.

"We can stop you easily, monster." Blossom adds.

Glancing at the girl with wild blond hair, Ryo almost laughs at them as he flares his own Ki aura. "Bring it on then. I wanted all three of you at once, but two of you will do for now."

Eyes flaring, the girls both fired beams of red and blue colored energy into the ground, creating a fair sized hole. Ryo, who just flipped out of the way just held his sunglasses in place until he landed about fifteen feet away on top of a car. "I know all your powers girls. You can't win."

Then he focuses for a second and exploded into motion. Hundreds of vacuum blades fired out at both girls. Blossom and Bubbles started firing lasers from their eyes, making sure the blades didn't come near them. After several seconds, they stopped and smirked.

"That was to easy, monster, now give up!" Blossom yelled.

"Girl, you don't stand a chance." Ryo says as the engine hoods on all the cars below them suddenly lift up and rip themselves from the cars. The watch in amazement as they start folding and twisting. "Let me show you what I can do."

Suddenly the air is full of metal spikes, made from the car hoods. Bubbles and Blossom are instantly on the defensive as the spikes come at them. Down below Ryo just smirks as the girls bat the spikes away. He lets them, only to hurl the spikes back at them from above, a rain of death.

Blossom's aura flares and she seems to blur for a split second, just as the spikes start to explode. The noise rolls over the street and nearly makes Ryo go deaf. His danger sense goes off and he jumps to the side as several dozen spikes rain down, impaling the car he was standing on.

He was forced to do several more flips down the street as the spikes continued to fall. Then skidded to a stop and slapped the rest of them out of the way as they were about the land. He growled just as the two girls streaked towards him in burst of colored light.

They came in swinging, but unlike the girl's usual opponents Ryo was a very skilled martial artist. He called on the Yamasenken as he blocked, tossing the girls away from him just by flicking his wrist. Blossom flew across the road and slammed through the wall of a building.

Bubbles could only grunt as Ryo kicked her right in the stomach, then slapped her into the ground. She hit so hard that it shattered around her. She groaned and slowly pulled herself up, her dress was slightly ripped and covered in dirt. Then Ryo proved he was truly an asshole by stepping forward and kicking her in the face, sending her flying several feet.

"You're pathetic! I thought this would be a challenge." Ryo yelled as he walked towards Bubbles. "Maybe I should take advantage of this situation to alleviate my boredom."

Bubbles shook her head as she stood up and gave him a rather odd looking smile, her wild blond hair swirled around her head. "Oh really?"

"That's better. Now give me a challenge." Ryo snarled, ripping his shirt off and flexing his muscles. He had a pair of gray bracers on his arms, slight larger than they needed to be.

This wasn't what Bubbles was expecting and her hormones seemed to rev up at the sight. She started to drool. "Yummy." She breathed out, but Ryo didn't seem to notice.

"Now come on!" He yelled.

"Gladly!" Blossom screamed as she came at him from above, smashing her fists into his head. Her trip through the wall of the store hadn't slowed her down one bit. Instead she looked even angrier than before.

He yelled out as he was pounded into the ground. Then something around his arm seemed to shift as he pointed it at her and suddenly the air was filled with thousands of little metal slivers. Blossom brought her arms around to protect her face as the slivers start to rip large pieces of her dress from her body.

"Blossom!" Bubbles yelled.

The sliver storm seemed to change direction and headed right for Bubbles next, but she shot into the air in a streak of blue light, then she spun and circled around the metal and started heading for the ground. This took less than a second, so Blossom was just hitting landing several yards from Ryo.

Blossom let the slivers follow her and dove right for Ryo, who didn't see to see her coming. Instead he was starting to pull himself out of the ground. Then his head snapped around just as Bubbles flew around him, letting the metal slivers rain on him.

Instead of hitting him, they all seemed to just stop, then swirl around as they formed into a metal bracer around his arm. He smirked as the bracers formed. Off to the side Blossom held an arm over her breasts to hide them. Her blouse was a complete loss and the only thing left was pieces of her skirt and even that had several holes through it. Her white panties were quite easy to see with all the rips and tears in her skirt.

"You'll pay or this." Blossom growled.

"Looks like you have quite a bit to handle there." Ryo mocked and started to laugh.

Blossom blushed as red as her hair.

In all their years of fighting, this was the first time that Bubbles could recall one of them actually losing their clothes in a fight. Considering there were now over a dozen video cameras pointed at them, Blossom wasn't sure what to do.

Then Ryo pointed his arm at Blossom and a long tendril of metal shot out, wrapped around her foot, and yanked. Blossom screamed, still clutching her breasts as she sailed into the air and slammed into the ground. She gritted her teeth and absorbed the impact.

She gasped as Ryo gave another yank and lifted her into the air again, slamming her down into a nearby car. Bubbles fired a blue beam from her eyes and tried to cut the tendril, but missed completely. Ryo held out his other arm and shot a tendril form it as well.

This time it grabbed Bubbles wrist and lifted her off the ground. She gave a savage yank with her super strength, but the tendril just covered her hand, shot a smaller tendril to her other hand, and pulled them together. She was a bit mortified seconds later as she slammed into the car beside Blossom.

"Hi sis." She said, smiling weakly.

"This guy is pissing me off." Blossom said just as both girls were suddenly catapulted across the area. They screamed as the tendrils seemed to add to the throw and let go. Bubbles grabbed Blossom in a hug and used her powers to change where they were going to land.

They crashed through a department store window head first instead of going through the brick wall above it. This was good and bad. Since Bubbles hadn't considered just how much force was used in the throw. So as they entered the window, they went through several racks of clothing, through the floor, and crashed into the basement of the building.

"WIMPS!" Ryo yelled as he stood there listening to all the glass raining down on the ground, then a silence washed over the area. Over a minute passed without any sign of the girls and Ryo started to grin in victory.

Then a beam of red light shot into the sky, exploding out the roof of the building. Blossom hovered there for five seconds looking like a pissed off god. She was also wearing a red leather bra she found in the basement, much to the camera men's delight. They took a second to focus in on her as her hair seemed to crackle with red energy.

In the blink of an eye Blossom was right in front of Ryo. She belted him at nearly full at full strength. A tooth flew from his mouth as his body was sent flying down the street. Bubbles appeared next and kicked Ryo into the sky, where Blossom used a street light, ripped out of the pavement, like a bat, and sent him flying out of the city with a snarl.

Well a cute snarl.

This is Blossom after all. The two girls just hovered there for several seconds and watched Ryo fly towards the horizon. When they were sure he was gone they hugged each other and sighed in relief. They looked down at the devastation below them and didn't know what to do.

Blossom also seemed to have forgotten that her skirt was ripped to shreds, much to the camera men's delight as well. The nightly news was going to have high ratings this night. And at home, Professor Utonium didn't have a clue what was going on. On the other hand, several men's magazine were about to call him about Blossom and her white panties.

His little girls were growing up.

oooooooooo

She got a few looks as she walked down the street, but she ignored them. Boys did like to look at good looking girls after all. Laughing to herself, she started asking people where she could find the Tendo Dojo. That of course seemed to scare a few people away.

Most would blink, nod to themselves as if confirming something, and then point her down the road from the school. A little while later she found herself standing in front of a large wooden gate. Glancing at the name plate beside the door told her it was the Tendo Dojo. Nothing about new students though, which she found odd.

Shrugging it off she pounded on the door a couple of times. A minute or so later a slightly familiar girl opened the gate. They had the same hair style except for a couple of differences. She was also wearing a Furinkan school uniform. "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Buttercup Utonium, I was wondering if I could talk to an Akane Tendo or Genma Saotome?"

Nabiki bowed her head. "I'm Nabiki Tendo and they are both here. Come on in."

Nodding her thanks, Buttercup walked in and looked around the yard inside the gate. She hadn't seen a home quite like this one before. Everything seemed to be well taken care of and quite old. Even the plants along the inside of the fence seemed to be as old as the house and very healthy. "If I can I'd like to talk to Akane first."

"May I ask what you want to ask her?" Nabiki asked, her mind working to find a way to profit from this.

"We got into a fight yesterday."

"You want to continue it?" Nabiki suddenly asked. "We have a back gate for that kind of thing."

Buttercup laughed and shook her head. "Naw, I wanted to apologize and find out why she attacked in the first place."

"Ah, well sis can be a bit dense at times, so be careful or you might have to fight her again."

Buttercup blinked a few times and just nodded as they entered the house. She took her shoes off as stepped into the main room and looked around. It didn't take her long to spot Ranma sitting at the table with an older girl sitting next to him as they talked.

She saw Nabiki smirk a little out of the corner of her eye. "I'll let sis know you're here, okay?"

"Thank you."

Nabiki quickly headed up the stairs, but not before she waved something at Ranma. He looked, nodded, and then noticed Buttercup standing there. He gave Nabiki a dirty look which made her laugh for some reason. Ranma looked back at Buttercup and nodded. "Hello Buttercup."

This had an odd effect on the girl beside him. Her head snapped to the side so fast her hair had trouble keeping up, and then just stopped as she saw Buttercup standing there. Buttercup would swear that the girl's eyes tripled in size. Then she stood up and glided over to her.

"I'm Kasumi Tendo, It's a pleasure to meet one of the Powerpuff Girls." She gushed.

This was something Buttercup could deal with. Grinning, she shook the girl's hand. "How you doing? I don't find many people that know of the Powerpuff Girls outside America these days."

"I've been following the Powerpuff Girl's for years."

"Really?" Buttercup said and laughed as Kasumi pulled a book from nowhere.

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Of course!" She said, quickly signing the book. Which made the girl even happier as she sighed, proceeded to float around the room, and upstairs to her room. Buttercup blinked a few times, and then shrugged as she glanced at Ranma. "Hey there, sorry about earlier. I should have been a lot more helpful against that thing."

Ranma waved it off. "No problem, you're only a girl after all."

Buttercup couldn't believe he would even say anything like that. She ignored it though as she saw the other two sisters come down stairs. Akane looked a little tired and had a large bruise on her forehead. It was hard to tell what she was thinking as she came down the stairs tough.

"What do you want?"

"We got into a fight yesterday and I wanted to see if you were alright and to apologize if you would let me."

Akane glared at her. "Ranma has enough girls chasing after him. He doesn't need anymore." She snapped.

Shrugging, Buttercup nodded. "Fair enough. I have no idea what you're talking about though. I came to find Genma Saotome actually. Not Ranma."

"Mr. Saotome? Why?" Akane asked, calming down considerably.

"He's the head of a school that teaches mid air combat. I wanted to see if I could learn the style to compliment my ability to fly."

"YOU CAN FLY!" Akane yelled in shock.

"I did hover above the school yesterday."

"But that's hovering, I didn't know you could actually fly." Akane muttered.

"That's right, you were almost unconscious when she flew off." Nabiki said from behind her, making Akane jump. She glared at her sister.

"Fat lot of good getting the panda to teach you." Ranma said. "He's never taught a girl and thinks they're useless."

"Ranma, you take that back!" Akane yelled. "Or do you want me to pound you?"

"Calm down Tomboy." Ranma said, eying the girl.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Um, I'm willing to pay for the lessons." Buttercup said, interrupting them.

"Even then, pops is a bit stubborn…"

"Well, let me ask him anyway. Where is he?"

Nabiki looked around and realized that the front room was missing it's usual two occupants. "That's odd, I thought he was around here somewhere."

Ranma laughed. "I bet he heard someone was looking for him and he made a run for it."

Even Akane nodded at that.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Ranma, she's wiling to pay for the lessons. Can't you teach her?" Nabiki asked, greed written on her face.

"Well, I don't see why not. I am supposed to take over the school after all."

Buttercup grinned. "When do we start?"

"Right now I guess, let's head out to the Dojo and I'll show you the first couple of moves. I saw you fly earlier so I think these shouldn't be as hard for you as they were for me when I was six. When pops was throwing me off three story buildings." Ranma said as he got up.

Akane snorted. "Yeah right."

Ranma ignored her as they headed out to the Dojo. "Just how limber are you?"

"I think she should pay right now, in case you drive her off." Nabiki said. "I know how you train people."

"You pervert!" Akane snarled as Ranma's comment registered.

"Sis calm down, he's going to be training her so it's a valid question." Nabiki said. "Anyway, hit him after she pays."

Buttercup sweatdropped as she eyed the middle Tendo girl. Off to the side Kasumi came back down and smiled at Buttercup. She patted Akane on the head and headed into the kitchen. Akane finally lost it, formed her Ki Mallet, and went after Ranma with a scream of rage.

"You Pervert!"

He just jumped to the side, flipped out the back door, and landed in the yard. Buttercup watched for a couple of minutes as Akane chased Ranma around the yard cursing at him and calling him names, her language growing worse with every passing second. Of course Ranma kept right out of reach. That is until Akane threw her mallet at him, it exploded, and left Ranma twitching in a small crater.

"How cute, Ranma and Akane just love playing with each other." Kasumi said as she held a plate of cookies out to Buttercup. "Would you like a cookie?"

Just a little off balance, the girl took one and slowly ate it as Ranma crawled out to the hole. Within a couple of minutes, he was back on his feet and acting like nothing happened. After he ate the rest of the cookies and earned a glare from Kasumi, he motioned for Buttercup to follow him to the Dojo.

Where they found Genma and Soun plying their usual game of Go. "Pops, what the hell are you doing out here."

"Be quiet boy, I'm in a delicate situation." Genma yelled, not looking up from his game.

"Yeah right, more like sitting on your ass." Ranma muttered.

"Boy…"

"This girl has asked us to train her, pops."

"Girl's are useless boy! Now…"

Buttercup walked over to Genma, who still hadn't looked up from his game, and bent down to look at the board. "You're losing."

Genma's head whipped around. "Ah…"

"Girls are useless you said."

Sweat started to drip down Genma's face. "Um, well…"

"Useless. What an interesting outlook." Buttercup said mildly. She glanced at Soun, who wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Now see here girl..." Genma growled as he found his back bone again.

The outer wall of the dojo exploded at Genma's body flew through it, propelled by Buttercup's foot. He screamed as he crashed into the outer wall of the compound and slumped to the ground. Groaning, he turned to look just as Buttercup flew out of the hole in the dojo and rose into the air.

"Useless." She said, smirking a little. "That just pisses me right off."

Genma dove for the pond, but a green beam of energy hit the ground in front of him and blew him off his feet. He rolled with the force of the explosion and came up on his feet a few yards away. He turned to look at Buttercup.

"And to think I would've been willing to pay you for the training, but you had to go and insult me. Calling me useless." Buttercup muttered.

"Can we talk about this?"

"No, I'm going to kick your ass. Then pay your son to train me instead since your going to be busy in the hospital." For the next ten minutes the back yard was filled with the sounds of a bug zapper, flashing green light, and Genma's screaming.

In the dojo, Soun moved five pieces onto the board and nodded knowingly. "I win."

oooooooooo

Professor Utonium sat in the living room looking at the TV. No he wasn't seeing his daughters panties being flashed all over the world, instead he was watching news footage of Buttercup's fight with Taro over in Japan. Someone had managed to fill the entire fight and sold it to the local news stations.

The camcorder wasn't balanced at all and shook all over the place, but he was able to see Buttercup in action. He would wince as she was thrown into the trees, gape a little as the boy fought the monster, and wondered just why they were fighting.

He knew this was the fight that his little girl said she lost when she called as well. That was all it could be. As the footage was being run over an over, he had time to get a recording of it. It wasn't often he got a chance to see his girls in action either.

"Girls!" He yelled.

Blossom and Bubbles flew down stairs. "Professor?"

He held up the remote and let them watch the fight. The two girls squealed when they saw that it was Buttercup fighting a monster all the way over in Japan. "Look at her go!" Blossom yelled, bouncing around as she ran over to the couch.

Bubbles on the other hand was gazing at the screen in a daze. "Who is that HUNK?"

"Huh?" The professor asked and looked at the screen.

"That boy that's helping fight the monster with Buttercup." Blossom answered. "Wow, look at those muscles flex."

The blond haired powerpuff girl started to drool as she watched the screen. "Is that the boy she said she met?"

"I think so."

Bubbles squealed again, wiggling around with excitement. "He's so cute!"

"Um, that isn't why I wanted you to see the film…" The professor said.

"Look at those abs! He's god among men!"

Blossom nodded, but didn't get as excited as her sister. "She seems to have forgotten that we weren't there to help her fight. Notice she keeps leaving her back open?"

"She needs our help." Bubbles declared.

"Well, she did say that she didn't really…" Blossom started.

"Look at that butt and tell me that again!"

"Girls…" The professor started, but they continued to ignore him.

"Buttercup does need our help." Blossom mused. She really didn't mind the idea of going, but she was still embarrassed about her little display for the cameras earlier. They were already making posters of it. It didn't help matters that Bubbles said she was so jealous of all the attention she was getting.

"Then let's go!" Bubbles yelled.

"What about Townsville?"

"They can do without us now and we always come home if something bad happens. That Taro character has already left the area and won't be returning any time soon either." Bubbles said, remembering the jerk flying into the stratosphere.

"Well, alright, I do want to see Buttercup again." Blossom conceded.

Blossom cheered and both girls flew out of the room with bright bursts of energy. Blinking, the professor blinked his eyes a few times before he sat down in a chair. He was about to get up and talk to them when they both flew down stairs carrying a suitcase, and launched out of the doorway.

"Bye Professor!" Filled the house once they were gone.

He sighed and waved after their retreating tails of energy. Once they were out of sight, he turned off the video and stepped into his lab. They would find their sister easily enough, but the residents of Townsville wouldn't like the fact that they were out of town.

On the other hand, if the tree of them were fighting monsters in Japan, they wouldn't be chasing after all the boys. At least Bubbles wouldn't be doing any of that. For some reason Blossom hadn't reached that point yet, but it would happen soon.

Once that happened he would be in for quite a ride. A decade of them chasing every man in the city and teenage rebellion wasn't a good thing. But they would be occupied. He thought about it for a little while longer and decided that he would deal with things as they happened.

The perfect parenting solution.

oooooooooo

"Dam it Bubbles! I told you to take a left at that mountain!" Blossom yelled.

"How the hell did we end up at Pismo Beach?" Bubbles complained, then she looked a little closer as the word beach echoed around her skull for a few seconds. "Maybe we should, stick around for a few minutes."

"Why?" Blossom asked.

"Him."

Blossom looked down to see that a body builder's show was going on. She blushed and looked away. That was when she noticed that Bubbles wasn't there. Looking down again, she spotted her sister shoving her way through a large group of hormonal girls.

"Well, I guess we can stay for a little while." She muttered as she floated down to land next to her sister.

oooooooooo

To Be Continued…

Notes: The chapter is a little shorter than the first one, but I think it came out pretty good. Sorry for the wait though, I've had this pretty much finished for a couple of months now, I've just been working on everything else instead.

The girl's are heading for Japan in a round about way, but they will eventually get there. As you can tell from what's been shown so far, things are really taking a turn for the strange. With Ryu gone for the time being, I'll been looking towards Japan again and Buttercup. Things aren't going to go as she wants them too.


	3. A new BoyToy

Notes: Well, it's been a while. This is starting to become normal with me so hopefully people won't start tossing rotten fruit at me. On the other hand, the girls are in Japan and Otaku Kasumi is in rare form. 

Heh

oooooooooo   
Puff Puff Puff   
Chapter 03   
Cory D. Rose   
(c)  
2006   
oooooooooo

For the first time in over sixteen years the citizens of Townsville woke up and realized that something that they took for granted wasn't there anymore. The Mayor hid under his bed and refused to come out, even for his pickles. His assistant, Ms. Sara Bellum, just took it in stride and went about trying to figure out what was wrong.

She made several calls and found out that all the usual criminals were accounted for, except for some of the obscure ones. The prison even reported that several of the criminals were looking about their cells as if they just realized where they were. Ms. Bellum didn't know what to make of it and glanced over at the white and red phone used to call the Powerpuff girls.

For a minute she wonders if the girls could possibly be in trouble. It had happened before, but those rare cases had resolved themselves after a couple of days. So the feeling had to be something else. Shrugging, she walks over to the phone and presses the button to call them. It rings several times and for the first time since it was installed, no one answered.

Unable to comprehend what just happened, she tried twice more, with the same results. Shaking from shock she staggered over to her desk and fell into the chair. She now knows why the very air felt different. She can't hear the girls giggling as they flew overhead. There are no streaks of light flying over the city.

"The girls are gone." She says aloud. Even saying it that way doesn't seem to make things better. In fact she starts to wonder what Townsville will do now. The town would have been destroyed long ago without those girls. They were in a bit of a bind. Getting up she wanders over to where the Mayor is still cowering to tell him the bad news.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Mayor's scream echoed over the city.

oooooooooo

Ranma looked around trying to figure where the weird noise was coming from. After several seconds he shrugged and went back to lying on the Tendo's roof. The last couple of days were quite hectic to say the least. After insulting the new girl, his father spent the rest of the day complaining about ungrateful people. It didn't help matters that the Genma was now trussed up like a mummy in the guest room.

The Beating, yes capital 'B', lasted over an hour before Buttercup decided to lay off his old man. By that time it was hard to tell if it was a human or a panda. Ranma was sure she would be easy enough to train after seeing that she had such good staying time. Most people wouldn't have lasted five minutes moving around like that.

Then there was Kasumi, who was doting on Buttercup left and right. Ranma had to admit that it was both scary and nice to see the older sister showing this much emotion. She usually kept things to herself unless she was irritated at someone. Ranma's head was beginning to hurt with all this thinking. Getting up he hopped down off the roof.

"Ranma." Kasumi calls.

He can hear the happiness in her voice. "Yo?"

Kasumi waved her hand at the table where Buttercup is still fuming over the old man's refusal and her response to it. "Can you help her?"

"I don't know Kasumi, maybe."

"I would appreciate it." She begged with those large brown eyes. "Please."

"Ack!" He backs off a couple of steps. "I'll give it a try."

The girl gives a little squeal and hugged Ranma. "Thank you!"

As she floated off on a cloud of happiness, Ranma wandered over to the table and sat down across from the girl. "Yo."

The green haired girl looks a little depressed as she sits there nursing a cup of tea. "I should apologize to your father."

"The hell you do.'' Ranma snapped.

She looked up at him. "Huh?"

"My pops deserved every bruise and hundreds more besides."

"I hurt him."

"As if he hasn't hurt others. He got what he deserved and leave it at that. He'll be locked in the guest room for a few days at least. Soun just moved the Go board up to the room so they can still play while he heals."

Buttercup smiled a little. "If you say so, but I still feel bad about reacting like that."

Ranma shrugged. "Forget about it. To make up for what pops did though, I'll show you a few moves and see if they'll work for you."

Suddenly Ranma found himself looking at platter full of food as Kasumi knelt beside him. Her smile could best be described as 'beaming'. He didn't hesitate to dig into the large amount of food, but did take a second to offer some to Buttercup. She grabbed a sandwich and took a second to count her fingers as the food just seemed to vanish from the platter. Although, two more sandwiches did appear in front of her when she blinked, Ranma just burped and grinned.

This just made Buttercup giggle as she stood up. "Well it's late so I guess I should be heading back to my hotel. You want me to come by tomorrow for that training instead?"

Ranma thought about it for a few seconds. "Come by after school instead. That way we will have all afternoon to practice and we can do it away from the old man. Otherwise he'll try and interfere in some way."

He ignored the glare Kasumi was sending his way. Well he tried to ignore it.

"This will also give Kasumi time to prepare a special supper for you." He said, sweating a little bit as Kasumi's aura of anger flared up and she crushed the edge of the table with her bare hands. Breaking out in a grin, she stood up and floated into the kitchen, she had so many perfect meals. Which one would be perfect for Puff-chan?

"Sounds like a plan. Oh, my sisters might stop by at some point in the next few days as well. They wanted to visit when I talked to them last night."

Nodding, Ranma started thinking of the best way to train her as she left the house. Once Buttercup was past the front gate she had to stop for a second as Kasumi danced past holding an apron on her hands. Now she had to try and remember where in the hell that hotel was located. In a burst of green light, she took the sky and looked around until she spotted it in the distance.

She also spotted a couple of other things as well. Several blocks away she could see a large group of girls chasing something tiny down an alley. She floated a little closer to see what was going on when the girls caught the small thing and started beating it with all kinds of brooms, shovels, rope, and a barrel. The girls quickly finished stuffing the thing in the barrel, closed it up, and stood there huffing for several seconds.

The bag was quickly dumped on the ground to form a large pile of women's underwear, which the girls quickly started putting back on. Buttercup moved a little closer out of morbid curiosity. She watched as two of the girls dragged the barrel over to a mailbox and left it sitting there. Once they were gone Buttercup landed next to the barrel and tried to figure out what was inside of it.

Now if Ranma or anyone else had been there they would have quickly booted the barrel into orbit and hoped it never came back. She knelt down next to it to get a better look and it started to rock back and forth. "What the heck?"

"Hello?" A voice issued from the barrel.

Buttercup nearly fell over in shock. "Wha..."

"I don't suppose you could open the lid could you?" The voice asked. It didn't even sound evil.

"Sure." She said and gave the barrel a little thump, shattering it, and releasing the Great Evil upon the world once more.

She stared down at the little old man. "Hello, are you alright?"

Happosai didn't say anything as he gazed at the odd girl before him. It wasn't often, in Nerima anyway, that he came across a girl dressed like Buttercup. Hip Hugger black jeans, a bare midriff, and a thin white t-shirt. He ignored the dark green gloves and boots. "Kawaii..." The old pervert breathed out.

Buttercup smiled at him and patted him on the head. "There you go old one, those nasty girls won't hurt you again. Why did they do that anyw...Aghaaaaaaaaaa!"

You would scream too if a little old man was rubbing his head between your breasts. He latched on and started cackling as she tried to hit him off. The first few blows were pure reflex and didn't hold much strength. It gave him time to really feel everything she had to offer and rub them with his head. That was when Happosai met Powerpuff Girl Buttercup.

"You Defiled Worm of Corruption!" Buttercup snarled in a voice that would have made any man wet himself in fear.

BOOM!

Happosai didn't have time to dodge as her fist caught him cold. His little body went from her chest to buried in rubble in the blink of an eye. Vision blurry, he groaned and looked up through the hold above him as a glowing Buttercup looked down on him with eyes radiating fire. He twitched and two beams of green light fired down and blasted him further into the ground.

"N-now, now pretty...cough cough..." Happosai groaned.

"I offered you my help and this is how you repay me!" Buttercup raged. "I'll show you a thing or two!"

Happosai couldn't help but laugh lecherously at that comment. "Such a lovely pair."

The mailbox, all two hundred pounds of it, bounced off his head. Then Buttercup started stomping on the ground and made the rest of the sewer tunnel collapse on top of the old man. By the time she was done a large section of the sidewalk was ruined and Buttercup stood there huffing angrily.

"That'll teach you." She snarled.

Suddenly a blur latched onto her leg. She looked down to see Kasumi wrapped around her leg and rubbing her head across her thigh. "That was great. It was beautiful!" She crowed.

Buttercup could only gape and wonder where the Tendo sister had gotten her hands on one of Blossom's old dresses. It didn't exactly fit a full-grown girl like Kasumi, just enough to hid the naughty bits and that was it.

Rub rub.

"K-Kasumi, could you let go? Please?" She begged.

The girl stopped, blushed, and jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry. Would you like some tea?" She held out a teapot and a cup from nowhere.

"Ah..."

"Your poor shirt though, Grandpa Happosai stretched it out of shape."

Looking down Buttercup noticed that a portion of her shirt had ripped off. Most of the right shoulder was gone and the rest of it was hanging down, barely covering her modesty. If she hadn't just buried the little perv she might have put him back for wrecking her favorite shirt. "Well $#&."

Kasumi blushed. "I c-can fix it for you. If you want?"

"You can?"

The Tendo sister nodded. "I'm good at sewing."

Buttercup rose into the air, ignoring Kasumi's gasp of awe, and looked around again. "I'll need to go back to my hotel to change. How about I bring the shirt by your place tomorrow."

Kasumi fidgeted. "I can fix it. I shouldn't take more than half an hour."

"I'll stop by your place tomorrow after school gets out. I need to take a shower after dealing with that old man." Buttercup said and launched into the sky.

A pair of awe filled eyes watched her fly away until she vanished into the distance. Kasumi giggled a little as she walked home. She smiled at everyone she passed on the way home and they didn't' have any problems looking back. Though Ranma took one look at her the instant she got home, fell off the couch, and stayed there for several minutes as Kasumi danced around the room while humming some weird song.

He just couldn't figure out this new Kasumi. She was like a completely different person and he didn't know what to make of her just yet. Even Nabiki was keeping her distance after Kasumi danced over her with the apron and left footprints on her back. Ranma was starting to wonder if sleeping on the ceiling would be a prudent move for his own safety.

Now who in the hell was playing that Twilight Zone theme music?

oooooooooo You can lift cars over your head. You can punch your fist through three-foot reinforced concrete and not crack a nail. Flying through the clouds and giggling is fun.

"I'm bored!" Bubbles yelled.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "I told you it would take a few hours to fly to Japan, Bubbles."

"But it was just a few inches on the map."

"That few inches represented quite a large distance Bubbles."

"I'm BORED!" The blonde haired super hero growled. She swooped down, pulled a shark from the surface of the ocean. It looked more than a little shocked. Bubbles frowned and tossed it over her shoulder. It landed about a mile away still looking shocked and confused. "Boring!"

Blossom sighed. "Bubbles, we are only about an hour away from the coast of Japan by now. We can get there and rest a little before we go and find sis."

Bubbles, hung there in mid air and pouted. Considering she was sixteen and wearing clothes that gave a hint of what was beneath, cute didn't even come close to describing her. "Well alright, but I didn't expect it to be this long. Buttercup never mentioned this long boring trip."

"Well she did take a different rout across most of Asia and China before she went to Japan."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"We were just going to head straight for Japan. Unless you have something else you want to check out?"

Bubbles slumped forward and sighed. "No, I just want to see land again. All this water is BORING-ER!"

Blossom palmed her face and sighed. The two girls flared with colored energy and started flying again, leaving a small wake of water trailing behind them from their speed. "You do remember why we were going to Japan don't you?"

"Well of course I do." Bubbles huffed.

"Oh really?"

Bubbles nodded. "To meet Buttercup's boy toy."

Blossom nearly fell in the water. "Bubbles!"

"Did you see his body? Those abs? That perfect back side!" Bubbles drooled.

"If you're not careful your tongue is going to start hang out of your mouth when you do that." Blossom snapped and gradually started to pick up speed. The sooner they arrived in Japan the better, even if they needed to take a little nap when they arrived.

"Just thinking about him makes me..." Bubbles gave a full body shiver, her eyes turned glassy, and she...flew right through the front window of a large yacht in a hale of glass and screams.

Blossom dodged around the yacht at the same time and wondered if Bubbles was going to be this air headed all the way to Japan. Her sister exited the back end of the boat in another hail of glass and deck chairs. They got to enjoy the sound of the yacht captain cussing them out as they vanished into the distance. "Um..."

"What?" The blonde teen asked.

"You have a pair of panties on your head and Pink polka dot isn't your style."

Seconds later the panties fluttered down into the water where a shark gobbled them up. The sound of cussing followed the all the way to the horizon before they lost sight of the yacht. Sometime later the red headed Powerpuff girl sighed in relief, spotted something in the water, and dipped down towards the surface. Bubbles followed her until they came across a small black pig with a bandana in the water.

"What in the world?" Blossom asked as she plucked it out. Attached to a paw, Blossom noticed a lead rope with a large heavy backpack connected to that. By her standards it wasn't even heavy so she pulled it out of the water and handed it to Bubbles. "Hold this?"

"Sure, sis, what's a little pig doing with a backpack?"

"I have no idea, but he shouldn't be all way out here. Think he fell off that ship we passed a little while ago?"

Bubbles sweat dropped. "Um, I hope not."

"Well, I think we're a lot closer to land now. Can you smell the difference in the sea air?"

"Nope, but I can see land over there."

Blossom turned and narrowed her eyes trying to see land. "I don't see a thing."

"I can just make it out. Like a haze on the horizon."

"You always did have better eye sight than me." Blossom muttered. "That were you were trying to go?" She asked the pig.

It gave her a wide-eyed look and oinked, nodding its head a few times.

Bubbles grabbed the rope and severed it with a quick eye beam. "There, we'll be able to move at full speed again."

The pig's eyes tripled in size as it stared at the severed, smoking, ends of the rope.

"Let's get to dry land." Blossom declared and raced for land.

"Weeeeeeeeeeh." Bubbles yelled as she took off after Blossom in a burst of blue light. The large backpack wasn't even slowing her down either.

oooooooooo

Buttercup yawned as she crawled out of bed the next morning and tried to decide if taking another shower was in order. After getting home the night before, she ended up spending over an hour in the bath scrubbing, trying to get the feel of that pervert off her body. She could still feel is fingers as they touched places they had no right touching.

Of course she was aware that it was mostly her mind making her feel violated, but it was enough to make her take a really hot shower and use up another bar of soap. Even the villains in Townsville tended to be bullies and fighters, not perverts. Well, there was Him, but that one was a little off the wall for a villain.

She grabbed a pair of dark green jeans, a white t-shirt, and was thankful that her boots weren't as messed up as her other outfit. Once she pulled her gloves on she quickly picked up her damaged clothes and wadded them into a ball. She was a little hungry, but figured she could stop somewhere after dropping her clothes off with Kasumi.

Just as she stepped outside she heard the sound she was dreading. A blue blur came out of nowhere and tackled her. They rolled several times before coming to a stop. Buttercup looked up at Bubbles as the girl sat on her stomach. The blonde squealed and hugged her.

"B-Cuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

"Gheroff!" Buttercup growled. "And I told you never to call me that nickname!"

Buttercup growled as Blossom landed nearby, laughed, and waved.

"Hey sis."

Bubbles finally finished hugging her sister and sat up, still sitting on Buttercup's stomach. "Heya sis, long time no see. I missed you."

"Really?" Sarcasm clearly evident.

"Yep, yep! You look so different! That outfit is perfect!"

Buttercup just raised an eyebrow.

"What you been up to? I hear you found a boy? I want meet him?"

"Get off." Buttercup growled.

"What?"

"GET OFF MY STOMACH!"

With a squeak, Bubbles jumped off, ran behind Blossom, and peaked out from under the girl's arm. "That was mean."

Buttercup grunted as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. "It's good...to see you two, but why are you here?"

"We wanted to visit our missing sister." Blossom explained. "And Bubbles wanted to meet your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?"

"The one that helped you out in that fight." Bubbles squealed. "He was so cute!"

"He's going to teach me some martial arts. We aren't going out."

"Can I have him then?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup smirked. "You'll have to beat all the other girls off with a stick. He's got about a half dozen of them hanging on to him all the time. I've met two already and they can be quite violent about him."

This just made the blonde huff. "I still want to meet him."

"I'm sure you will Bubbles." Blossom said and tried to calm the girl down.

"What the hell is that?" Buttercup snapped and pointed towards the hotel exit, where a large backpack was dragging itself out the door.

"Piggy!" Bubbles yelled.

The green haired girl turned gave the red head-questioning look. Blossom just giggled. "We rescued a small black pig from drowning a couple hours ago."

"I don't see a pig Blossom."

The three of the looked out the door to see the little pig, using its teeth, to drag the oversized backpack down the block. Buttercup didn't know what to think of it. Bubbles ran over and picked the pig up and started to cuddle it. "Blossom got to hold you on the trip here. Now it's my turn!"

"And the backpack?"

"It was attached to the pig's foot by a thin rope, so we brought it along."

Buttercup just nodded and walked over to the pack and opened it. "We should see who it belongs to."

This just made Blossom nod. The two girls ignored the sound of Bubbles playing with the pig and the odd noises the pig was making as she cuddled him. Buttercup opened the pack and pulled out a couple sets of worn green shirts, some bandanas like the pig was wearing, and several ramen cups.

"There isn't much in here. Just a few odds and ends, though this camping stove looks relatively new." She said and held it up. "Nothing with a name on it though."

"Oooh, you found P-chan."

The girls whipped around to see Kasumi standing there with giant wide eyes. She started to tremble as she looked at the three girls. Buttercup winced as she realized that the nice girl recognized her sisters. "Hello Kasumi, who or what is P-chan?"

The brown haired girl, about to hyperventilate, pointed at the pig in Bubbles arms. "He's my sister Akane's pet."

"We found him floating out in the ocean." Bubbles said.

Kasumi blinked. "Well he does tend to wander off on his own a lot. Weeks go by without us seeing him. He's rather adventurous."

Bubbles giggled. "And cute!"

Kasumi's eyes started to sparkle as she watched Bubbles.

Edging closer to Blossom, Buttercup leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Kasumi is a fan of ours. A big one."

"I see." Blossom said with a nod. She walked over to Kasumi and held out her hand. "Hello Kasumi, I'm Blossom, that's my sister Bubbles holding the pig."

The eldest tend froze for half a second and started to blush as she slowly brought her hand up to shake it. Blossom grinned a little wider, causing Kasumi to melt into a pile of goo at her feet. "Gha..."

"Nice to meet you to." Blossom exclaimed. "Bubbles, let's return the pig to it's owner and find out what it was doing in the middle of the ocean with that pack tied to it's foot."

"Okay Blossom." The blonde chirped and rose into the air.

"What about this pack?" Buttercup asked.

"Bring it with you, it belongs to Ryoga, and he stops by the house every few weeks." Kasumi said dreamily

The three girls rose into the air and started flying towards the Dojo. Kasumi nearly died as Buttercup swooped down and picked her up. The flight to the dojo was over within minutes but every second of it was etched into Kasumi's brain. She was shaking with excitement as they landed.

"You alright?" Buttercup asked as she set the girl down. "It didn't scare you that much did it?"

The other two girls smirked as Kasumi squealed and tackling and then hugging Buttercup. She started bouncing excitedly. "Can we do it again?"

"Uh..." Buttercup muttered as she failed to remove the girl's arms from around her waist. "Sure?"

Kasumi squealed again and floated into the house on a cloud of happiness. Blossom and Bubbles snickered at their sister for finding a rabid fan on the other side of the world. Buttercup rose to her feet, sighed, and ignored her sisters as they entered the house.

In the time they'd been standing there Kasumi had shoved Ryoga's pack into a corner, mended Buttercup's clothes, and cooked the breakfast. She sat at the table watching the girls, her eyes sparkling brightly. "Come in, I cooked all of you breakfast."

As the girls sat down to eat, Buttercup noticed that the two fathers Genma and Soun tied up in chains and tossed in the back corner of the living room. Genma held up several signs asking for help, for some food, and all of the above. Bubbles just giggled as she played with her chopsticks. Blossom sat down next to Kasumi.

"It's not often that we find a fan outside of the States that knows about us." Blossom said.

"I've been following your adventures for years." Kasumi said. She was still wearing her Blossom costume so she blushed.

"I'm glad to see we haven't been forgotten completely in Japan. It's good to be back, even though it's under such circumstances."

Kasumi looked confused. "I don't understand."

"We weren't planning to come at all, but then Buttercup got attacked and we weren't there to help her. She took quite a beating because of that."

"Hey!" Buttercup snapped.

"Do you happen to know why she was attacked?"

Kasumi shook her head. "I didn't find out about it until after Ranma brought her back to the house after the fight."

Blossom gave a nod and glanced at Buttercup. "Do you know who the guy was?"

"A guy named Taro. He has some kind of object that allows him to fire blasts of water. I've been going over the fight and figured out several ways I can use that ability against him."

"What was the name of the hunk that helped you out?" Bubbles asked.

"Ranma Saotome."

"Where is he right now?"

"School." Kasumi explained and started setting out cups of tea for the girls. She was still a little star struck, but had calmed down enough to function again. Well mostly.

Bubbles stood up. "Let's go kidnap him."

Buttercup yanked her sister back down. "Control your hormones girl."

The blonde started to tear up. "But, he's so cute."

"He's also engaged to three different girls."

Bubbles shrugged. "I don't want to marry him, I want to play with him for a few hours." She blushed and started daydreaming.

"I see she's only gotten worse since I left." Buttercup sighed as she glanced at Blossom.

Blossom could only nod.

This only made Kasumi giggle. The girls spent the next couple of hours talking about their adventures and entertaining the eldest Tendo daughter, who didn't want to admit that she was nineteen. No one noticed when the fathers inched their way out of the room like a pair of worms. They eventually made their way into the dojo.

"...and then Mojo Jojo pulls out this ray gun and turns everyone in the city into cute little dogs!" Bubbles squealed. "I didn't know what to do, stop him or play with all the little doggies!" All the girls giggled.

Blossom suddenly perked up and tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

"What?" Buttercup grumped.

"That noise." The read headed said as she stood up.

Blossom and Buttercup started listening as well, much to Kasumi's glee. They were using super hearing. Buttercup stood up suddenly. "That sounds familiar."

"All I hear is rushing water."

"That's what Taro's attacks sound like." Buttercup explained. "Kasumi, we have to go. Thank you for letting us stay."

The three girls quickly ran outside, though Bubbles looked a bit confused, and shot into the sky surrounded by auras of colored energy. At about five hundred feet they stopped to look over the city below. Blossom slowly started to spin until she spotted a school in the distance. "It's coming from over there. Behind that large building."

"That's the school Ranma goes to." Buttercup explained. She could see a dust cloud starting to sweep around the edges of the school. "Let's get over there and stop whatever is happening before a bunch of people are hurt."

With a burst of energy the girls streaked towards the school. Below them Kasumi followed them with the video camera, a wide grin on her face, her cheeks flushed with excitement. No several of the local people gaped as the Powerpuff Girls streamed by, but they were even more shocked when Kasumi Tendo roof hopped over their heads in an indecent red dress, holding a camera.

oooooooooo

Ranma made his way outside and sat down under a tree. He wasn't feeling like himself today. His thoughts kept drifting back to the green haired girl he met the day before. Even thought he hadn't started training her yet, he was planning a few things.

He was also thinking about the abilities she used. His Ki sight allowed him to see how her Ki flowed around her body as she flew or fought. What he saw still amazed him and he'd spent the night trying to replicate the way her Ki flowed. It was as if the girl had a nearly unlimited amount of Ki she could access.

Even as he sat there, he was trying to get his Ki to replicate her Ki so he could fly. He could already hover if he wanted to, but he couldn't control his Ki enough to fly around the house unassisted. He pictured her in his mind, looking over every detail, trying to find what he wasn't seeing.

Blinking, he turned and looked out the gate. There was a massive amount of power less than a mile away. He couldn't really determine an exact direction, but he could tell that it wasn't evil. Just really, really powerful. Finishing off his lunch, Ranma stood up.

"Hey Ranma?"

"What's up Hiroshi?"

"Who was that girl that took on Akane and Ukyo? More fiancés?"

Ranma shook his head. "Nope, a student actually."

"You're training her?" Hiroshi asked in surprise.

"She stopped by here looking for pops, but Akane and Ukyo overreacted and attacked her. We worked things out yesterday, though pops refused to teach her, so I agreed."

"I was just asking because Akane's been acting weird today."

"I noticed she wasn't insulting me today. It was too peaceful." Ranma muttered.

"So, you won't get mad if the guys ask that girl out?"

Ranma glared at Hiroshi. "Go for it, but remember what she did when she was attacked."

Hiroshi nodded and ran off to tell the others. Ranma just shook his head. He had a feeling that a number of the boys were going to end up missing some school when Buttercup broke their legs. Then something caught his attention and he twisted to the side just as a blast of water sliced a chunk out of the tree just behind him.

Jumping into the air, he back flipped several yards away and landed well away from any of the students. Even as he landed he spotted Taro standing about ten feet away holding another ball of water in his hands. Ranma smirked a little as he turned towards his enemy. He was always up for a fight.

"Still playing with water Taro, how boring."

The boy just started walking forward. "Get on your knees femboy, where you belong."

Taro was one of the few people that Ranma disliked. He didn't really hate the guy, but he did get tired of fighting him for useless reasons. "I suppose you're here because of Happosai too?"

"Nope." Taro said with an evil smirk. "You're just a good target for me to test my new abilities."

"Give it up Pantyhose, you don't stand a chance." Ranma sneered. "After your poor showing last time, I think you need to go and train a little more."

Taro laughed and fired another blast of water. "I'll make you pay for that one femboy.

"Hah!" Ranma yelled and jumped to the side.

"Arrrggh!" Taro screamed and flicked his wrist and altered the flow of water.

Ranma wasn't able to get out of the way and was hit right in the side. In an instant Ranma was female and blown back several feet. She came to her feet and slid several more feet before she came to a stop. Hands cupped at her side, Ranma fired a barrage of mini Ki attacks. They flew into the air and started raining down around Taro.

Laughing, Taro raised his hands and a swirling mass of water formed around his body almost instantly. Ranma wondered where the water was coming from as he watched her attack race towards the jerk. This was the second time she had encountered this attack and she still couldn't work out how he was doing it. Like whips, the water swirled outward and started slapping Ranma's Ki attack into the ground.

Each one exploded with a loud bang as it hit the ground and left a little hole. Then as she watched, the water around Taro changed its rhythm and lashed out. Ranma cursed under her breath as she started dodging, trying to think of a way to stop the jerk. She was distracted just enough for a bit of water to grab her foot and fling her high into the air.

"&#!" Ranma yelled as she passed the roof of the building and continued to climb. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted an odd sight that didn't really register immediately. Kasumi was standing on top of the fence that surrounded the roof of the school. Ranma realized that she was wearing a dress that left nothing to the imagination. She could even see Kasumi's panties from the angle of his flight. She appeared to be bouncing from foot to foot as she filmed the fight.

All this took a split second to realize. Then a blur of red came out of nowhere and Ranma found herself hanging onto the arm of a red haired flying girl. She had long red hair tied back in a ponytail that swirled around her in the air as she hovered there. Her eyes were glowing red, but she didn't look angry, only worried about something. "Hello, are you alright?"

"Fine." Ranma said as she noticed that the girl was using the same flying technique that Buttercup used. "Um..."

"I'm Blossom, and those are my sisters down there." She said, pointing towards a pair of blue and green glowing girls dive-bombing Taro.

Ranma instantly recognized Buttercup. He watched as the girls blasted through Taro's water shield and managed to tag him across the jaw. Seconds later Ranma found herself on the school roof and could only watch as Blossom joined the other two girls as they attacked Taro from multiple directions. A giggle caught his attention as she looked over at Kasumi as she filmed the battle.

"This is your fault!" She found herself lifted off the ground by Nabiki.

She raised an eyebrow, as seen in many anime over the last year. "How do you figure that, Tendo?"

"My sister was never like this. Not until you brought that green haired girl to the house!" Nabiki yelled as she shook Ranma like a rag doll.

Before Ranma could think of a come back she was shocked to see Kasumi race along the top of the fence, still over four stories from the ground, make her way to middle of the fence filming the fight. She squatted down for a better shot. Ranma was a bit impressed. In all the time at the Tendo's house the eldest had never shown a bit of interest in the Art. This also gave Ranma another look at her panties, red ones to match the dress.

"..." His mind froze. One just didn't look at Kasumi's panties. It just wasn't done.

The little run just made Nabiki groan. "Save her before she falls."

"It don't look like she needs my help." Ranma snapped. "You can put me down as well."

They glared at each other for a second. With a growl, Nabiki sat him down and just looked worried.

Ranma jumped to the top of the fence, glanced down at Nabiki, and walked over to Kasumi. She looked down at the fight just as Taro finally managed to get the girls to stop attacking him. With a wave of his hand, a wave tower of water rose out of the pool and raced across the schoolyard.

It slammed into the girls just as they were about to hit him with another round of high-speed attacks. His water shield held as the water flowed around him and for a second the three girls found themselves under the wave of water. They crashed into the side of the school and slid to the ground a few seconds later. Ranma heard Kasumi make some weird sounds as she continued to film.

Jumping from the fence, Ranma landed on the ground below and started walking towards Taro. She could see that the girls were already getting to their feet. The red head's clothing was ripped a little. The blonde's clothing, now soaking wet, was showing off the curves of her body and she didn't seem to either realize this or she didn't care. Buttercup's clothing was dark and mostly jeans and leather, it just glistened in the morning sunlight.

"Ooooh! This sucks!" Bubbles complained as she did a full body shake to get rid of the water. This sent water flying everywhere. Blossom and Buttercup glared at their sister as all the water rained on them.

"Bubbles."

"Sorry." She muttered and gave the front of her soaking wet shirt a tug.

"Oh quit pretending Bubbles, I remember what you did on your date with that one boy." Buttercup snapped.

Bubbles just smirked a little. Then she pointed behind them. "It looks like that girl is back."

"That's Ranma, the boy I told you about." Buttercup explained. "He has this weird magic curse that turns him into a girl."

Blossom just nodded. "I thought she was acting a bit weird when I saved her."

"That's a...boy?" Bubbles asked. "What's 'he' look like as a boy? You didn't say 'he' could be a girl. Why didn't you say anything." The blonde started to pout as all her fantasies started to take on a completely new dimension.

"You'll have to wait and see. So long as the other jerk is throwing around water Ranma will have to stay female. Though, if we find some hot water, we can reverse his curse for a little while." Buttercup said with a smirk.

"Let's not worry about that now." Blossom said. "We do have the villain to take down."

The girls nodded.

"GO!" Blossom yelled and shot from a standing position to flying in the blink of an eye. Bubbles and Buttercup quickly caught up and they focused on Taro.

At the same time Ranma launched her attack, weaving through Taro's water attack and landing a foot right in the middle of his face. He staggered back and Ranma suddenly had a bad feeling. She used his face to launch herself into the air just as the Powerpuff girls laid into him again. For several seconds Taro took a massive pounding.

Once again the water around Taro rose up and raced outwards. Bubbles managed to hit him in his stomach with a powerful kick. All the air escaped his lungs and he dropped to his knees. This caused the water to ripple and collapse all round them. Buttercup gasped as she realized that Taro has changed into his monster form. It rises up and roared at the top of its lungs.

Blossom and Bubbles jump back nearly twenty feet to gape at the thing as it relaxed and turned to glare at them. Off to the side Buttercup narrowed her eyes as she notices the water bottle at his side. Her eyes flare with green energy and a second later blasts the water bottle into tiny little pieces. The bull-octopus thing turns and gives her a look of loathing.

By which time, Ranma is finally landing, and plows Taro's head right into the ground. "Hah! Take that panty boy!" She yelled and flipped off to the side.

Taro shifts and climbs to his feet. All four girls are about to attack him again when a tornado of water exploded from Taro's body. It only lasted a few seconds, but he's gone by the time the girls are able to regain control. Ranma sighed and looks around for any sign of Taro.

Blossom and Bubbles rise into the air and start searching as well. The girls quickly spotted something and flew down to the ground nearby an looked down into a water filled hole. Ranma quickly made her way over. She shook her head and wondered what Taro was thinking.

"I've never seen Taro do anything like this before."

Landing, Blossom glanced down at a bit of trash on the ground nearby and nudged it with her toe. "A car bumper?"

"It looks like he's escaped again." Buttercup growled and distracted the others. Blossom put the bumper out of her mind and went back over to her sisters.

At this, Ranma just nodded. "Unlike most of the people that attack me Taro has always cut and run when it suited him."

"I can't find him anywhere." Blossom said as she reached her sisters.

She looked up at Kasumi, who was still filming the fight from the fence above, and gave a little wave. "Why is that girl wearing something like I wore when I was a kid?"

"She's a fan." Buttercup said sarcastically.

"Even the fans in Townsville aren't this fanatic." The red head turned to Ranma, asking a silent question.

"She's obsessed I think." Ranma said after a few seconds.

"And that other girl?" Bubbles asked, pointing at Nabiki."

"That would be Kasumi's sister Nabiki." Ranma admitted. "You need to watch out for her. She's got her own little interesting ways."

A few seconds later Kasumi raced out of the school looking ecstatic as she made her way over to the three sisters. "That was great, incredible, totally amazing!"

"We are a good team." Blossom said happily, getting caught up in Kasumi's enthusiasm.

"What are we going to do now? The villain ran away." Bubbles asked.

"I guess we can head back to my hotel." Buttercup suggested.

Kasumi frowned and shook her head. "You will come back to the house with me and I'll cook you dinner."

Ranma wasn't surprised at all. "I need to find some hot water too."

This just made Kasumi smile brightly. "I've always got a kettle available Ranma."

Looking Ranma over, Bubbles seemed to remember that Ranma was supposed to be a boy. "I'd nearly forgotten that you're a boy. I have to see this in action." She giggled.

As soon as they arrived home Ranma was reminded that Kasumi wasn't the same quiet girl he was used to. The father's were home from their daily round of drinking. Ranma could tell that his old man was so drunk that he could barely sit in front of the game board. On the other hand his partner in crime, Soun Tendo held his drink a little better.

"Daughter who are these girls." He asked, looking up from his board. He wavered a little to keep from falling over.

"The Powerpuff Girls and Ranma, Father." She chirped.

"I did not invite them here..."

"I did daddy."

Ranma appeared to be the only one that heard the change in Kasumi's voice. Everyone else just blinked and wondered what was going on.

"Saotome has already turned the green one down for training and I refuse to train the other girls. Please have them leave." He ordered.

Ranma motioned for the three sisters to back up just as Kasumi was enveloped in a bright pink Ki aura. Suddenly an earth-shattering Wail of Death filled the house as the eldest Tendo sister performed her father's trademark move. The two men scrambled to get away as the giant demon's head lashed across the room, its tongue lashing out, and fire leapt from the eyes. Seconds later two men were floating in the Koi pond with smoke wafting off them.

The back door slammed shut. A panda surfaced and groaned as it held up a sign. 'What did I do?"

The girls peeled themselves off the ceiling and carefully looked around. Ranma was the only one that hadn't jumped for the ceiling; she crawled out from under the table. Kasumi appeared to be a little embarrassed as she recovered from her attack. "Oh my, I don't know what came over me."

Ranma twitched a little. "Um, can I grab that hot water Kasumi?"

"I'll get it for you." She said mildly, swaying her way into the kitchen. A few seconds later she came back out with the kettle, stepped around Bubbles, and quickly poured it over Ranma's head.

Buttercup just nodded as he returned to normal. She liked Ranma better as a boy. Though she would never admit it to anyone. The way his muscles shimmered made her knees weak. Then she sensed something and looked to the side and noticed her sisters. Blossom's eyes were wide and she appeared to be stunned. She waved her hand in front of the red head's face and didn't get any response.

Bubbles on the other hand was drooling and she wasn't looking at Ranma's face. Nope, she was looking down quite a bit lower. This just made Buttercup slap her face and sigh. "I knew it."

"Ah man." Ranma complained as he took off his shirt and went to wring the water out. Now topless, Bubbles' eyes tripled in size and she started to tremble. Ranma didn't notice as he thanked Kasumi for the water. Blossom hadn't moved a muscle, but her eyes were taking in the Man in front of her and she whimpered.

Bubbles gave into temptation, squealed like a typical teenage girl, and started flying around Ranma at high speed, poking, prodding, measuring, and doing everything she could get away with. She ended up collapsed on the floor rubbing her head against his leg and giggling quietly.

Ranma just sighed and looked to the ceiling for answers. The ceiling was quiet, but that didn't stop Nabiki and Akane from entering the house at that exact moment. Or that they couldn't help noticing that he was topless and that a girl was rubbing herself on him.

"RANMA NO BAKA! YOU PERVERT!"

The whole house shook under the power of this blow to all perverts.

oooooooooo

To Be Continued...

Notes: There will only be one more chapter of this story. I'll try and get it up when I can. As you can see Ranma is having his usual effect on the girls around him. Both good and bad.

Till next chapter. If you have any suggestions feel free to toss them out, who knows, I may use them. Next chapter Ryo and Taro will meet the girls one last time. And will Kasumi remember that she's supposed to be the Tendo housekeeper? Wait and see.

Heh


End file.
